


Only One

by BTRobsession



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTRobsession/pseuds/BTRobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kendall and Logan breakup, the two promise that everything will be fine between them. But when Logan finds out some interesting news, he needs to decide if he should fight for Kendall or let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I had this written for a while, but I wasn't sure about posting it. I might post it on my FanFiction account later, but for now I'm posting it here. It does contain Mpreg, which I know isn't everyone's cup of tea, but I did put warnings. Anyway, I hope everyone thinks it's okay and if I should continue it.

Brown eyes darted back and forth, following the blond teenager that was pacing the room. Logan let out a sad sigh when Kendall continued to ignore him. He didn't understand how it all came to this. Their relationship was going great, but now it had taken a turn for the worst. The two boys constantly argued, and it was always over the little things. Logan loved Kendall more than anything, and he was sure that the other felt the same, but now Kendall was showing something else. It almost seemed like he didn't feel the same way anymore. It crushed Logan.

Logan couldn't even remember what their current fight was about. The two just started screaming at each other, scaring their best friends in the process. James and Carlos had to leave the apartment before they got dragged into the argument. Logan wanted to escape, too; but he needed to resolve the issue. Kendall wasn't cooperating; he gave up a long time ago. Logan could practically see the gears turning in Kendall's head as the blond paced back and forth. He was definitely thinking about something, but Logan wasn't sure what it was.

“Kendall, talk to me,” Logan said, softly.

“What do you want me to say?” Kendall said, turning to face the brunet. “That I'm sorry? I didn't do anything.”

Logan suddenly remembered what they were arguing about. It was Jo. Well, not entirely. It was mostly Logan's trust issues. He knew that the two had a history and it scared him to death that they were going to repeat it. Kendall had assured him numerous times that he was just friends with Jo, but sometimes Logan couldn't help but feel scared that she was going to whisk Kendall away from him. That's how he felt today.

“I know you didn't do anything. I just get scared when she's a little too touchy with you,” Logan said.

“We're just friends!” Kendall exclaimed.

“I know!” It was Logan's turn to raise his voice. “But she obviously doesn't get that!”

“I can't keep arguing with you about this. It's the same damn fight every fucking day and I'm sick of it.”

“And I'm not? I miss the way things used to be.”

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Then what do you suggest we do? Take a break?”

“So you can run back to Jo?” The words slipped out before Logan could even stop them, and he quickly regretted it.

“Unbelievable! I can't do this anymore, Logan! I thought dating my best friend would be good for me, but it's obviously not.”

“I guess we're not meant to be after all.”

“I guess not. We're better off staying friends,” Kendall said.

Logan nodded his head, but he didn't agree. Yes, their friendship was great, but Logan had always wanted more. And when he finally got the chance, words couldn't even describe how happy he was. But things didn't turn out the way he thought they would. Having a romantic relationship with his best friend wasn't the same as their relationship before. It was hard and stressful. But Logan knew that they could work on it until it got better, but Kendall didn't want to. He was giving up and Logan had no choice but to do the same.

“You just want to give up?” Logan asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah. We've tried and nothing changes. I can't keep doing this,” Kendall answered.

“Okay. I hope things work out for you.”

Kendall sat down beside Logan. “Hey, you sound like we're never going to see each other again.”

“It's going to be weird,” Logan said.

“Not really. We'll be fine.”

“Can we maybe share one last kiss?”

Kendall nodded and closed the gap between them. Logan's eyes fluttered closed when he felt those perfect lips upon his own. Kendall cupped Logan's face and deepened the kiss. He too wanted to enjoy this last kiss. They could feel their lungs screaming for air, but not once did either one of them bother to pull away. Logan wanted the kiss to last forever, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Kendall broke the kiss and he could see the hurt expression on Logan's face. He didn't want their relationship to end, but things weren't going the way he had hoped. He wasn't happy and he knew Logan wasn't happy either. Things were better before and Kendall wanted everything to be normal again.

"I'm sorry," Kendall said.

"It's okay. Just promise me one thing, Okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Just promise me that it won't be awkward. I don't want to lose my best friend, too."

"You won't . We'll still be friends okay? I promise no awkwardness," Kendall said.

Hearing those words cheered Logan up, but only just a little. Kendall could sense how upset the brunet was, and he wished there was some way to cheer up his best friend.

"Hey, don't be upset."

"How can I not be? The person I'm in love with doesn't care and-never mind. It doesn't matter."

"Logan, I do care. And I love you, too. But we're not happy. I would rather us be friends again and be happy than us constantly screaming at each other," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Logan said sadly.

"Can I have one more kiss?"

Logan nodded and he felt Kendall's soft lips on his once again. He thought for sure that Kendall would pull away, but instead the blond deepened the kiss. Logan was gently pushed onto his back and he wrapped his arms around Kendall’s neck.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Maybe we can do this one more time," Kendall replied.

Logan wasn't sure how he felt about the idea. Normally people break up and be done with it, but they must be different than everyone else. Logan kissed Kendall again, giving the blond his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks went by since the devastating break up. Logan kept telling himself that he was fine, but he knew that he was lying to himself. He missed Kendall; things just weren't the same since the two separated. Kendall had promised that there wasn't going to be any awkwardness between them, but that promise wasn't kept. It was weird some days, and others seemed better than most. Those were Logan's favorite days.

But just as Logan thought, Kendall had went back to Jo. It crushed him, but there was nothing he could do about it. The last thing he wanted to do was confront Kendall about it and lose his best friend in the process. He didn't want that. He wanted things to be normal again, but that wasn't going to happen either. Everything was falling apart.

Logan had the entire apartment to himself, and he couldn't feel more relieved. He needed some time alone. There was so much that he wanted to accomplish before his rowdy friends returned, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the couch. He felt horrible and all he wanted to do was lay back and relax. He was exhausted and he felt sick to his stomach. At first Logan thought that maybe he was being worked too hard, or that he had caught some bug, but he knew those things weren't it.

It had to be the recent break up. Logan was still hurting and now his body was suffering, too. He didn't care about anything anymore. He lost interest in everything that he used to like. It was hard to eat and sleep, and now he was paying for being so careless. The only way he was going to get better was if he got over Kendall and tried to be happy again, but that just seemed impossible. He wanted Kendall back more than anything.

Kendall entered the apartment, whistling a cheerful tune to himself. His mood seem to go down hill when he spotted his best friend on the couch, obviously in discomfort. He had noticed the decrease in Logan's health about a week ago, and he didn't like that his friend didn't want to do anything about it. The brunet boy had tried to hide it from everyone, but he couldn't fool Kendall. The blond saw right through the act.

"You still feel sick?" Kendall asked, and he sat down beside his friend.

Logan only nodded his head. The brunet groaned in pain and he clutched his stomach tightly. Even though he felt awful, his mood peaked when Kendall arrived. The blond always made him feel safe and happy.

"Listen, you really need to see a doctor. Or at least tell my mom about this. It's been going on for a while," Kendall said.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to see anyone or even tell her. I'm sure it will pass," Logan said.

"Logan, I'm serious. Seeing you like this isn't fun for me. Please get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine, okay? I appreciate your concern but you really don't need to be worried."

"Well, I am. You're my best friend and I care about you," Kendall said.

"How was your date with Jo?" Logan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Great. We had a very nice picnic in the park."

"That's it? Just nice?"

"Well, yeah I guess. Why do you ask?" Kendall questioned.

"It's nothing." Logan groaned again and clutched his stomach. "These stomach pains are awful."

"Logie, please see a doctor. I will drag you there myself if I have to."

"Don't bother."

"And I thought I was the stubborn one. Can I at least get you anything? Water, maybe?" Kendall said.

"Sure," Logan nodded.

Kendall went into the kitchen and filled a glass with water. He turned to leave, but he stopped when Logan ran passed him and into the bathroom. The sound of vomiting could be heard and Kendall sighed sadly. He set the glass down and grabbed a towel before going after his friend. He kneeled down beside Logan and placed his hand on the brunet's back, rubbing it soothingly. Once Logan was finished, he pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What made you sick?" Kendall questioned.

"I don't know. I've been feeling nauseous all day. Maybe it's the heat," Logan replied.

"I don't think that's it. Let me just take you in. I'm sure we'll be back before anyone else."

"No, I'm okay. I just need to lie down for a bit."

Kendall shook his head, but there was nothing else he could say or do to convince his stubborn friend. Instead, he helped him up off the floor and led him back to the couch. The only thing Kendall could do was help Logan out when he needed something, which wasn't all that bad. They at least got to spend some time together, and the two spent a few a hours talking. Logan fell asleep soon after that, but Kendall never left his side. He missed being around his best friend.

There was always getting back together, but that was out of the question. They tried being a couple, and it didn't work out like they had hoped. Kendall was happy with Jo and he knew he was better off with her. He wasn't completely over his best friend, but in time he knew he would be.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall tossed and turned in bed as he tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep, but to no avail. It also didn't help that the light from the connecting bathroom was on. Kendall sat up when he heard small groans coming from the bathroom, and he instantly had an idea of who it was. The blond jumped out of bed and made his way to the small bathroom, cursing to himself when he almost tripped on something. He made a reminder to clean up tomorrow, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't do it.

"Logan, are you okay?" Kendall asked, but he didn't get a reply. He slowly pushed the door open and peered inside. Logan was sitting on the floor beside the toilet and he was clutching his midsection tightly. Kendall rushed over to his friend and tried to bring him to his feet, but failed when all Logan wanted to do was sit back down.

"Buddy, talk to me. What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"I don't feel good," Logan muttered.

Kendall had had enough of this and he knew taking his friend to the hospital was the only way that Logan was going to get better. At this point the blond didn't care how stubborn his friend was; all he wanted to do was take Logan to get some help. Kendall helped Logan up and led him into their shared room and he gently placed Logan down onto his bed, then he scrambled around the room to find their shoes. Logan's was easy to find since the brunet always kept his shoes in the same place, but as for Kendall, his shoes were always in random places.

Once both boys were ready, Kendall helped Logan up again and he led him out of the apartment, closing the door quietly behind them. The drive was silent, the only sounds being heard was Logan's labored breathing. Kendall felt bad for his friend. He had never seen Logan this sick before; the brunet was always taking care of himself. Kendall reached over in the dark and found his friend's hand, and he grasped it in his own.

"You feeling better?" Kendall asked, and Logan only shook his head in response. Kendall let out a sigh and rubbed his thumb over Logan's knuckles. "We're almost there," he assured.

The emergency room was practically empty, but that was to be expected so late at night. Kendall felt like calling his mom and letting her know what was going on, but he didn't want to wake her. They would only be here for a couple of hours anyway. The nurse called them to the back and they followed her to a small area. She pulled the curtain back to give them some privacy, then she took Logan's vitals. One she was done, she informed them that the doctor would be in shortly, then she left.

"I want to go home," Logan said.

"We will, but I want you to get seen first. Something's not right with you," Kendall said.

"I'm feeling better now. It was probably nothing."

"Logan-"

The blond was interrupted when Logan jumped up from the chair and grabbed the nearest trash can, emptying whatever was left in his stomach into the small container. Kendall rushed over to his friend and placed his hand on Logan's back, rubbing it soothingly. Logan sat up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"See? I'm fine."

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so. Just sit here and wait for the doctor to come in okay?"

Logan only nodded his head. He didn't want to be here, but deep down he knew that something was wrong with him. The doctor came in a little while later, and he apologized for the wait. Apparently he was the only doctor on duty and he was trying his best to take care of all of the patients. Kendall honestly couldn't care less about the doctor's life story, he just wanted to know what was wrong with his best friend.

"It seems like it could be a really bad case of a stomach bug," The doctor said after looking Logan over.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kendall asked.

"Based off of what you told me-"

"It's not some stomach bug! He's been like this for weeks!"

"Okay, I'll have some tests done." The doctor typed something into the computer, then he left the two teens alone.

"Maybe we were better off seeing Doc Hollywood, huh?" Kendall said.

"Probably. This is going to take forever. Tests take a long time and he's the only doctor here. This was a waste of time," Logan said.

"Finding out why you're sick is not a waste of time. I hate seeing you so miserable."

"Kendall, I'm fine. Maybe it is a stomach virus."

"That's bull and you know it. Come on, Logan, this isn't normal!"

"Okay! You don't have to worry about me so much," Logan said.

"Well I do and I always will so deal with it," Kendall said.

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Really? You don't think I care about you?"

"Forget it."

"No, I want to know why you think I don't care about you," Kendall snapped.

Logan was suddenly taken aback by Kendall's tone, and he made the decision to keep his feelings to himself from now on. The last thing he wanted was for them to get into an argument over the past. It just wasn't something that should happen. They promised each other that nothing was going to be weird, but that promise was already broken. Logan didn't need to make the situation worse.

The nurse returned to take the samples she needed, then she left them alone again. Logan was right about the testing taking so long, and it was getting close to three in the morning. Finally, the doctor returned with what the boys were hoping were the test results.

"Mr. Mitchell, may I have a word with you alone?"

"Why can't he be here?" Logan asked, suddenly feeling scared. He wanted his best friend by his side.

"I'll be outside," Kendall muttered, then he left the room.

Logan opened his mouth to beg his friend to stay, but Kendall had already left. The brunet let out a sigh and turned his attention to the doctor in front of him.

"Is it bad?" Logan asked.

"No, just odd. It's not a stomach virus like I had thought and I'm glad you were tested. Your results came back positive," The doctor said.

"Positive for what?"

"You're pregnant."

Logan wasn't sure if he had heard correctly. "Excuse me? Did you just say that I'm-" Logan stopped when he noticed that the doctor continued to wear a serious look on his face.

"I can't explain it, but that's what your test results are coming back as."

"Something is wrong with your equipment. Men don't get pregnant! This doesn't make sense!"

"Mr. Mitchell, I can assure you that I'm not making this up. Before getting upset, I recommend seeing an OBGYN."

Logan shook his head and jumped up from the exam bed. "I'm not going to waste any more time. This is ridiculous."

The brunet stormed out of the room, not even bothering for Kendall to catch up to him. Kendall was confused on why Logan was so upset, but he kept quiet. They reached the car and Logan climbed in first, slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Logan, what happened?" Kendall finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just take us home," Logan replied.

"Not until you tell me what happened back there."

"It doesn't matter! Just take me home!"

"No!"

Logan rolled his eyes and opened the door. "Then I'll walk."

"Logan, get back in the car," Kendall said, but he continued to get ignored. The blond wasn't having any of it. He unbuckled himself and went after his friend.

"Leave me alone," Logan said when he realized he was being followed.

"Not until you tell me what is going on. What did the doctor tell you?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing. It's not true anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the doctor screwed up my results and I'm fine."

"I'm confused. What happened?" Kendall asked again.

Logan sighed and stopped in his tracks, then he turned to his friend. "My results came back positive."

"For what?"

"Apparently I'm pregnant."

"What? But guys can't-"

"That's what I said!" Logan exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you do have most of the symptoms, right?"

"You're kidding me? You honestly believe what that nut job said?"

"No, but you've been throwing up like crazy, you're super moody, you're tired, you're-"

"I get it! But that doesn't mean I'm pregnant. It just doesn't make sense," Logan said.

"Look, if you are then we can get through this. My mom won't be mad and she will help you out. You have friends that care about you. We're here for you, buddy," Kendall said.

"But I can't be."

"Who's the father?"

"What?" Logan asked.

"Who's the father?" Kendall repeated.

Logan knew the answer to the question, but he didn't want to answer it. The last person he was ever intimate with was the blond in front of him. How could he tell Kendall that he could be carrying his child? They weren't together anymore and he knew Kendall wouldn't leave Jo for him. He was better off keeping it to himself.

"I don't know. I mean, I was with him for a night, but-"

"When did this happen? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone," Kendall said.

"It was a while ago. I needed to forget about you."

"Oh. Is there any way you can contact him?"

"No, I'm sure he's with someone. It doesn't matter anyway," Logan said.

"Yes, it does. You're having his baby! At least try to look for him," Kendall suggested.

"No, It's okay. Can we go home now? I'm really tired."

Kendall nodded and the two made their way back to the car. Kendall tried getting more out of his friend, but the brunet didn't want to discuss it anymore. Logan couldn't wrap his head around the current situation. None of this was normal, but he had no choice but to believe that it was all true. He wanted to tell Kendall the truth, but that was for another day. Right now he had bigger problems to deal with.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Logan was suddenly regretting telling Kendall what the doctor had said. The blond was being overprotective and Logan was feeling smothered. Logan didn't mind it, but some days it was just too much. And that's how today was.

Mrs. Knight had went to the gym that morning, leaving the five of them to fend for themselves. Katie was happy with just a bowl a cereal, and once she was finished with breakfast, she left the apartment to do her own thing. Logan didn't feel that hungry, so he settled with an apple. But before he could take a bite, Kendall took it from his hands.

"Really? What was that for?" Logan asked.

"That is not a nutritious breakfast," Kendall replied.

"Its a piece of fruit. It's full of nutrition!"

"Logan, you need to eat better. I'll make you some breakfast."

"Can you make us some?" Carlos asked with a smile.

"No," Kendall said, and he turned away from them to start Logan's special breakfast.

"And why does he get something to eat and we starve?" James asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Because he's pre-uh he needs to eat better, that's all," Kendall said.

"But so do we!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Fine! Just shut up."

Carlos and James did as they were told, and they took a seat at the dining table. Now Kendall wasn't the greatest cook in the world, but he did feel pretty pleased with himself when he served his friends their meal. It was a simple meal: eggs, bacon, and toast; but at least it was better than just an apple.

"Bacon. How nutritious," Logan mocked.

"Shut up, Logie. Eggs are better for you then what you planned on eating," Kendall said.

Logan couldn't argue there. He needed the protein for his baby. His baby. That felt so weird to him. He still couldn't get over the fact that he was pregnant. More still needed to be done to confirm it, but in the back of his mind, he knew that the doctor was telling the truth. Logan let out a sad sigh and pushed his plate away.

"Not hungry," he muttered.

"Can I have it?" Carlos asked and he reached over to take the plate, but he pulled away when Kendall slapped his hand.

"That's not yours," Kendall said, then he turned to Logan. "You need to eat."

"Don't feel like it."

"Logie, please? You really need this."

Carlos and James were confused, and the two shared a look. Logan noticed and he stood up from his spot at the table, and grabbed Kendall's hand, dragging him to their room.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked.

"Stop it! Just stop!" Logan exclaimed.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to help me. I don't care about any of this, so just stop."

"You don't care about the baby?"

"Ugh! Stop saying that!"

"What is wrong with you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want the baby, so just stop trying to take care of me," Logan said.

"Wait, so last night you complain that I don't care and then when I do you don't want it?"

Logan let out a frustrated sigh. " I don't want you to care about the thing inside me."

"Why not? It seems like I care more than you," Kendall said.

"Why? Why do you care about something that's not even yours? You don't need to care. Just care about Jo like you always have."

"I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't need it!" Logan yelled.

"Yes, you do. Logan, just please let me help you. I want you and the baby to be okay," Kendall said.

"I don't want the baby."

"Why?"

"Because I'm scared okay? Are you happy now!" Logan said, and he plopped down on the bed and placed his face in his hands.

Kendall took a seat next to his friend and wrapped the smaller boy in his arms. Logan lost it and let the tears he had been holding roll down his face. He was absolutely terrified and he didn't know what to do. If he was pregnant then he didn't know if he wanted to keep the baby or terminate it. The thought of killing his own child made him sick. He couldn't do that. He wasn't that horrible.

"What do I do?" Logan asked.

"Look, we don't know for sure. You just need to see another doctor," Kendall replied.

"But what if I am? Like you said, I do have most of the symptoms."

"Yeah, you've been super moody." Logan glared at his friend, causing the blond to chuckle. "Logie, I'm kidding. It's just hormones, right?" Kendall said.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Later we need to make an appointment for you, though."

"I know. Oh and please stop being so protective. James and Carlos know something's up and I don't want to tell them yet."

"No problem. Are we good now?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled. "Yeah, we're good."

"I'd wipe your tears before they notice."

"I'm such a girl, huh?"

"No, you're not. Come on," Kendall stood up and held out his hand. "Let's finish breakfast."

The two walked back into the kitchen, and their sudden appearance startled Carlos and he froze. He was reaching over to take Logan's food and Kendall gave his hyper friend a look.

"Hey, guys! How was uh whatever is was that you were doing?" Carlos asked.

"Great, thanks for asking. Why are you trying to take my food?" Logan questioned, and Carlos gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry."

"Good, now move so I can eat. I'm starving."

Logan took his seat and dug into the food in front of him, but he stopped when he felt that familiar tingle in his throat. He tried to take a deep breath, but even that couldn't stop the food from coming back up. Logan cupped his mouth and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. James and Carlos stopped eating when they heard the retching, and they pushed their plates away.

"Not hungry anymore," James said.

"Me, either," Carlos agreed.

"Good thing you didn't steal his food," James said and Carlos nodded. "That's the last time we let you cook," James told the blond, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

If only they knew the truth.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

"Here we are." Kendall shut off the car and turned to face Logan, but the brunet turned away.

Logan looked out the window and let out a sigh. He didn't want to go in there at all. It would just be too embarrassing, but he needed to get some more tests done to confirm his pregnancy. He wanted to go back to the E.R. but Kendall had insisted that he see someone who specialized in this kind of thing.

"I don't want to go in," Logan said.

"You have to," Kendall said.

"No, we can just go somewhere else."

"Logan, you need to see this guy. He works with pregnant women all the time."

"Did you just hear yourself? Pregnant. Women. I'm none of those things."

"You could be."

"Gee thanks," Logan said.

"Look, I called yesterday and told them everything. They're going to be professional. Don't worry," Kendall assured.

"Fine, but if they do something weird I'm leaving."

"Deal."

The two teens got out of the car and made their way into the tiny building. The lobby was small with a few chairs against the wall with a table in the middle of the room. Only one chair was occupied, but other than that the place was empty. Logan took a seat and Kendall went to the front to sign him in. The woman sitting a few chairs down put down the magazine and glanced at the brunet boy. The staring was making Logan nervous, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Kendall returned to his side and picked up one of the magazines off the wooden table.

"I hate it here," Logan whispered.

"Why?" Kendall asked, as he continued to skim through the magazine.

"Everyone is giving me weird looks."

Kendall looked up and caught the woman's gaze, and she quickly turned away. "Well she's probably confused. Who cares?" Kendall said.

"I do okay? Can we just go?"

"No, we need to find out what is going on with you."

Logan huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms over his chest. He decided to read a magazine to waste time, but nothing caught his interest. All the magazines were about parenting and babies, but that was to be expected.

"So you never told me who the father was," Kendall said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Who's the dad? You never told me."

"Yeah I did. I said I didn't know who he was."

Kendall pulled the magazine away from his face and gave his friend a look. "Really? You don't know who you fucked?"

"Do you have to say it like that!" Logan whispered harshly.

"Well how do you want me to say it?"

"You could say the guy I had an intimate relationship with."

"Nah. Logan, stop avoiding the question. Who was he? What's his name?" Kendall asked.

"His name? I can't really remember. I don't even think he told me," Logan replied.

"Uh okay. What did he look like?"

"Blond."

"That's it? Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yep. He's long gone anyway, so it doesn't matter," Logan said.

"How did you meet?"

"What is with all the questions? Are you jealous?"

"No, I'm very happy with Jo thank you." Kendall quickly regretted saying that when a hurt expression crossed Logan's face. " What I mean-"

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you are," Logan lied.

Kendall was getting ready to apologize when he was interrupted by the nurse calling out Logan's name. The two followed the nurse to the back and she led them into a private room.

"I'm just going to need a urine sample okay, dear?" The woman asked sweetly.

Logan nodded his head and took the small, plastic cup from the nurse' hand, then he left the room. He returned a few minutes later and handed the sample back to the woman, then she excused herself.

"I hate doing those," Logan said.

"Hopefully this is the last time," Kendall said and Logan nodded his head in agreement.

Logan's test results came back a lot sooner then his previous ones, but just like the other test he took, the results were the same. The nurse was surprised and she went to get the doctor right away. Logan let out a sigh. He was really hoping that the test would've come back negative, but he wasn't that lucky.

"Well this sucks," Logan said.

"It's not that bad," Kendall said.

"I'm having a baby! This is just too weird for me. Maybe I should-"

"Hey! Don't be getting any ideas. I told you last night that you have friends that are going to help. I'm sure your mom will help out, too."

Logan groaned. "I still have to tell her. She's going to kill me."

"Logie, relax. You don't have to tell her yet," Kendall said.

"But I have to tell your mom. What if she kicks me out because she can't deal any more kids? What if Gustavo kicks me out of the band because this could ruin Big Time Rush? I don't want to leave the crib or the band."

"Logan, calm down. None of that is going to happen. We will sit down with my mom and Gustavo and discuss this. Don't worry."

Logan nodded his head, but he still didn't feel better. He was terrified about this whole thing. He wasn't' ready to be a parent, let alone a single parent. Kendall was the father, but he didn't need to know that. Logan knew that he wouldn't stick around, he would just run back to Jo. That's what he did best.

"You sure you don't want to get the dad involved?" Kendall asked, and Logan shook his head.

"No, he doesn't need to know."

There was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in, and he gave the boys a smile. "Logan, I'm Doctor Reynolds and it looks like I'll be the one taking care of you during your pregnancy."

"Okay, but how is this even possible?" Logan asked.

"I asked myself the exact same thing. I've been in the field a very long time and I've never seen anything this astonishing."

"Can I terminate the pregnancy?" Logan questioned, and he tried to ignore the look Kendall was giving him.

"You could, but would you like to see your baby before you make any decisions?"

Logan bit his lip and hesitated before slowly nodding his head. Logan was instructed to lie back on the bed and lift up his shirt. His stomach was still flat with slightly pronounced abs, but he knew it wasn't going to look like that anymore. The doctor covered the brunet's stomach with a cold gel, then he turned the ultrasound machine on and pressed the wand to Logan's flesh.

The room filled with a whooshing noise, then it was replaced with fast thumping. Logan let his eyes land on the screen and he saw the image of the tiny human being inside of him. The baby was extremely small, but when the doctor zoomed in, Logan could make out it's tiny hands and feet.

"Wow," Kendall said, quietly and Logan glanced in his direction. It really was spectacular.

"I'd say you're about eight weeks along. Everything looks and sounds good," Dr. Reynolds said.

Logan still couldn't speak. He was still drawn to the screen. The machine was shut off and Logan was forced to look away. The doctor handed Logan an envelope with which Logan knew were the pictures he had just seen, then they were free to go. The two teens walked back into the lobby, and this time it had more patients. Their eyes landed on the boys and Logan's face turned a bright red. He wanted nothing more then to get out and go home, but he wasn't done just yet.

"Logan, here are some pamphlets with some information," The nurse said, then she gave him a piece of paper. "and this is your prescription for your prenatal vitamins."

That definitely sent looks Logan's way and he snatched the paper quickly, and prayed that he was finished here. He was released a few minutes later and he let out a sigh of relief once he was back in the car.

"That wasn't so bad, right?" Kendall asked, on the drive back home.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish the woman at the front desk was quiet. Everyone was looking at me like I was some kind of freak," Logan said.

"Who cares. I'm sure they'll forget."

"I doubt it. Hey, this isn't the Palm Woods," Logan pointed out when he realized that they were at a drug store.

"We need to get your vitamins."

"You just love embarrassing me, don't you?"

Kendall just smiled. "Yup."


	4. Chapter 4

Logan couldn't take his eyes off the picture. It was like he was under some kind of spell. The day he received them he hid them under his bed and vowed to never look at them, but that was yesterday and today he felt the need to take a peek. He just couldn't believe that he was carrying another human being inside of him. It scared the brunet to death. How could he possibly care for something that was so fragile? He could barely take care of himself.

But the more he looked at the photo, the more it got him thinking. He did always want kids, but he at least wanted to be older and out of med school. He wanted to make sure his family would be safe and secure. Logan didn't feel like he could do that.

The brunet let out a sigh and placed the picture back inside the envelope. A part of him was scared out of his mind and the thought of an abortion kept bugging him, but could he really bring himself to do something like that? Probably not. There was the idea of keeping the baby, but he didn't know if he could do that either. He would be alone and he would have to go around pretending that he didn't know who the father was, even if he was right in front of him. Logan couldn't tell Kendall the truth. At least not right away.

"I don't know what to do," he said to himself. "I can't be a dad."

His hand landed on his stomach and he let out another sad sigh. He had only found out a few days ago and already he felt like he was getting attached. He suddenly felt awful for not caring. That's not how a parent should be; they should be loving and caring towards their child. A smile spread across his face at the thought of his child. He could do this. He had to do this.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall walked over to the lounge chair by the pool and handed Jo her smoothie. They both had the day off and the two were in need of some time together. It was a warm, sunny day and a relaxing time at the pool was a good way to spend some time with each other.

"How's your smoothie?" Kendall asked

"Delicious as always, " Jo replied, and she took another sip. "It's so nice today."

"Yeah, it is. It's even better with you."

Jo gave her boyfriend a smile, then she pecked him on the lips. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sun and their refreshing drinks.

"Hey, Kendall? I've been meaning to ask you something." Jo said.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"Is everything okay with Logan?"

That quickly got the blond's attention and he turned to face her. "What do you mean? He seems fine to me."

"I don't think he's very happy with me because we're back together. He's been different towards me," Jo stated.

"No, he's fine. He understands and I promise he has nothing against you."

A look of relief washed over Jo's face. "Oh thank God! I thought he hated me."

"No, he doesn't. I'm sure he was just a little off or something," Kendall said.

Jo nodded and went back to her smoothie. Kendall went to do the same, but he stopped when he heard his name being called. He looked around and spotted Logan running over with a huge smile on his face.

"Kendall!"

"Yeah?" Kendall questioned. He was curious on why his friend was so happy.

"I'm gonna do it!" Logan said.

"Do what?" Kendall asked, then it clicked. "Oh! Great!"

"I thought about it and I think I can do it."

"Sounds great, buddy!"

Jo looked back and forth between the two boys, hoping one of them would explain to her what was going on. They never did.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Logan finally realized she was there and he slowly backed away. "I didn't know you two were um- I'll just go."

"Logan, wait!" Kendall called after the brunet, but he kept walking. The blond let out a sigh.

"What's up with him?" Jo asked.

Kendall ignored her and he ran after his friend. He caught up with him at the elevators and he grabbed Logan by the shoulder.

"Wait, you're going to keep it?" Kendall asked.

The elevator doors opened and Logan pulled Kendall inside. He didn't feel comfortable talking about his decision in front of other people.

"Yes, I'm going to do it. I've been thinking about it and I feel like I can do this," Logan replied.

"Awesome! You're having a baby!"

"Shh! Don't be so loud."

"Logie, no one can hear us. When are you going to tell everyone anyway?" Kendall asked.

"Soon I guess. I'm really nervous about that, though," Logan said.

"I'll help you. I was there when you found out and I will continue to be there."

"But what about Jo? She might not like that."

"Logan, you're my best friend and you're always going to come first."

Logan smiled at Kendall's words. "Thanks. You should probably get back to her before she freaks out."

"Yeah, good idea," Kendall said.

The doors opened again and Logan stepped out and gave Kendall a little wave, then he went down the hall towards 2J. Kendall went back down to the pool and he found a very annoyed Jo waiting for him.

"Hey! Sorry about that I-"

"What's going on?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. Why?"

"You and Logan are being weird. What were you two talking about?"

"Oh! That. Um, he's just really excited about this uh med school he found. He wants to get in or something," Kendall lied.

"Oh. I thought you said he wasn't mad at me? He left when he noticed I was with you." Jo said.

"He's just um...I'll talk to him okay?"

"Okay."

Kendall gave her a kiss as a form of an apology, and she was happy with that. Kendall tried to focus on the girl beside him, but his mind kept wandering to Logan. He did miss being with him, but the constant fighting was just something he couldn't deal with. Being with Jo was better for him. He was hoping that he didn't make a mistake.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan walked into the apartment, and he froze when he saw James and Carlos waiting for him, their arms crossed over their chest. He was confused at first, then he spotted it. They had the envelope.

"Where did you guys get that?" Logan asked.

"It was on your bed," Carlos answered.

"Why were you in my room? That's not yours," Logan tried to take the item from them, but James was faster.

"Why do you have this weird picture, Logan?" James asked, and he slid the picture out to look at it.

"I don't know."

"Care to explain?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, please?" Logan begged. "Just give it back."

"Dude, just tell us!" James said.

"I can't tell you okay? It's hard to explain."

"I'm sure we'll understand," James said.

Logan highly doubted that, but he gave it a shot. "I'm pregnant."

James and Carlos wore a puzzled look on their face, and Logan rolled his eyes. He knew they wouldn't understand.

"Wait, you're pregnant? As in you're having a baby?" James asked and Logan nodded.

"How?" Carlos asked.

"He slept with Kendall," James said to Carlos.

"No! I didn't sleep with him," Logan said.

"But you were with him."

"Yeah, but it happened after we broke up."

"So then if Kendall's not the dad, then who is?" Carlos asked.

"Some guy. Look the point is-"

"Our innocent Logie slept around. I'm shocked," James said and Carlos chuckled.

"Guys! This isn't about what I did. I'm trying to explain the situation to you."

"Logan, we are listening. Calm down. So does Kendall know that he's going to be a dad?" James questioned.

"He's not the father!" Logan exclaimed. He was really starting to get annoyed.

"I think he is. You're getting too defensive."

"James, give me back the picture and leave me alone."

James gave the envelope back, and Logan stormed off to his room, slamming the door as hard as he could behind him.

"Do you think he's lying?" James asked.

"About what?" Carlos replied.

"About Kendall not being the dad?"

"Oh. I don't know."

James went down the hall towards Logan's bedroom with Carlos right behind him, and he knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he knocked again.

"Logan. Come on, man, open up," James said.

"Go away."

James sighed and knocked again. "Please? We're sorry."

There was silence for a few seconds, then the door opened and Logan appeared, his brown eyes red and fresh with tears.

"Are you crying?" Carlos asked.

"No," Logan said and he quickly wiped his eyes.

"Yes, you are," James said.

"It's the hormones, okay!"

"So, you're really having a baby?" James asked, "like for real?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah I got some tests done and that's what the results keep coming back as. You guys think I'm weird, huh?"

"No, I mean it's odd but we don't think you're weird," James said.

"Wait," Carlos said and he grabbed James by his shirt. "We get to be uncles!"

James liked the sound of that. He would teach the kid everything he knows. He would be their role model and teach them to be amazing like him. Well, almost like him. No one could ever take his title.

"Logan, can I teach him hockey?" Carlos asked, excitedly.

"Uh-"

"I can teach him how to pick up girls and look cool," James said.

"Guys, I don't know what I'm having yet. It could be a girl for all we know," Logan said.

His friends frowned. "Oh," they both said.

The sound of the front door caught their attention, and the three went back into the living room to find Kendall entering the apartment.

"What's going on?" The blond asked.

"Logan's pregnant!" James and Carlos said simultaneously.

"I know."

"Wait, you know?" James asked, then he turned to Logan. "How come he found out first?"

"Because he's the one who forced me to see a doctor," Logan said.

"Oh. Does he know who the dad is, too?" Carlos asked.

"He won't tell me, either," Kendall said.

"Guys, it doesn't matter. Now since the three of you know you guys can't say anything to anyone. That means no Jo, no Lucy and I won't tell Camille," Logan said.

"Wait, I can't lie to Jo."

"Kendall, please don't tell her. She doesn't need to know."

"I've been lying to her and I don't want to keep doing it."

Logan sighed. "Just do this one thing for me, please?"

"Okay, " Kendall said. "I promise."

"Wait, what about Mama Knight and Katie? I'm sure they've realized somethings wrong with you," James said.

"I'll tell them and Gustavo and Kelly later. Right now I don't want to stress myself out. Just please, guys, don't say anything."

The three teens nodded their heads, then Logan turned and walked back to his room. Once they were sure he was out of earshot, they spoke up.

"So we really can't tell anyone?" Carlos asked.

"I guess not," Kendall answered.

"But what about your mom? She's going to notice when he starts getting bigger," James said.

"I'll try and talk to him about it tomorrow. Let's just leave him alone for now."

The other two nodded in agreement.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Logan let out a groan and pulled away from the toilet, and he wiped his mouth with some toilet paper. He couldn't take the constant vomiting anymore, but he wasn't even close to being finished. If he was lucky the morning sickness would end in a few weeks, and he was praying that it would. He was getting tired of not being able to keep anything down.

 A knock on the door made his head snap up, but he was too weak to open the door.

"Logan, come on." It was Kendall and Logan silently cursed to himself. He was the one that had made him sick in the first place.

Usually, he loved the smell of his best friend, but today the scent of the blond's shampoo made Logan leap out of his chair and head straight for the bathroom. Logan wasn't sure how he was going to survive the day.

"Logan, Gustavo wants us at the studio in ten minutes."

"Give me a minute."

Logan picked himself up off the floor and he walked over to the sink to splash some water on his face. He took a good look at himself in the mirror and he frowned with what he saw. He looked tired and a little green in the face. Logan had always heard of having a glow while pregnant, but so far he hasn't seen it. He wasn't sure if it would ever come. 

Logan opened the door and tried to hold his breath when he came face to face with his best friend.

"You okay?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded his head.

The smell of his friend was too strong and it traveled through Logan's nose, making the brunet gag and run back into the bathroom for another episode of vomiting. Kendall cocked his head in confusion, and he rushed in when Logan continued to lurch forward violently. Kendall placed his hand on Logan's back and rubbed it soothingly.

"It's okay, Logie," He said softly.

Logan tried to push Kendall away, which just confused the taller boy even more. He didn't understand why Logan was trying to push him away. Finally, Logan stopped and he pulled away.

"You feeling better?" Kendall questioned.

"You're making me sick," Logan replied.

"How? I just showered."

"I know and that's what's making me sick."

"I'm confused. So you don't want me to shower anymore?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, I just can't stomach the shampoo your using. It stinks."

"But I always use this one. You used to like it."

"Not anymore. It makes you smell horrible and I don't want to be near you if you're going to wear it."

"Geez, moody much?" Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized. "I just don't feel good."

"I get it. Anyway, we need to get going before Gustavo kills us."

"What do you think we're doing today?"

Kendall shrugged. "Beats me. Are you going to tell him about the baby?"

"Not yet," Logan answered.

Kendall frowned. "Oh."

Logan was done with the current conversation, and he pushed past Kendall to exit the bathroom. James and Carlos were still eating, and they glanced up at Logan when he entered the room. The look Mrs. Knight was giving him made Logan nervous, and he tried to avoid her stares.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," Logan lied.

Jennifer wasn't buying it, but she let it go for now. The four boys quickly finished their breakfast, then they left for work. Logan didn't feel like going into the studio today, but he had no choice. He was hoping that the day would just consist of them working on new songs, but he knew that Gustavo was probably going to work them as hard as he could. Hopefully not too hard. That was the last thing Logan needed.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as they stepped foot in the building, Gustavo had them in the booth and practicing harmonies. Logan didn't mind too much and he was glad that he wouldn't be working too hard today, but that changed when they had to switch rooms so they could practice some new dance moves. The thought of dancing in his condition scared Logan out of his mind. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the baby. He would never forgive himself if he ever did.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kendall asked him, quietly.

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I'm sure the moves aren't that difficult."

Kendall wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Logan dancing, but the brunet was confident that he would be fine. Kendall wanted to tell Gustavo and Kelly the situation, but that wasn't his place. Logan was the only one that could say anything, but he wasn't ready yet.

"Shouldn't you tell them something?" Kendall asked.

"Why? I already told you I'm not ready," Logan replied.

"But if you're dancing then-"

"I'm fine okay? Stop worrying."

Kendall was taken aback by Logan's tone and he didn't want to argue anymore. It wasn't like his friend was going to listen to him anyway. He was just praying that Gustavo didn't have any tough moves for them.

So far nothing was that hard and Logan stopped worrying. It was just some pretty simple footwork and maybe a few spins here and there. Logan felt fine enough to continue, but he stopped when he felt a sharp pain in his midsection and he clutched his stomach tightly.

"Okay everybody stop!" Gustavo said, and his dogs came to a halt. "Logan, what was that?"

"What was what?" Logan asked.

"You messed up the whole routine! Do it again."

Kendall sent Logan a look, silently pleading his friend to tell them, but the brunet ignored him. The four teens did as they were told, and this time they got it right. Logan brushed the pain as nothing, and he continued to dance with his friends. The pain never seemed to come back and soon Logan even forgot that he had it in the first place.

"Okay, not bad, but it still needs work. For this next part Logan has to do a flip," Gustavo said.

Logan and Kendall looked at each other, and the blond could see the uneasy look on the others face. Something needed to be said.

"Gustavo, Logan can't do that," Kendall said.

"Why not? He's done it before."

"Because um-"

"I'm fine. I can do it," Logan quickly said and Kendall shot him a look. Logan didn't care if his friend wasn't happy. He knew what he was doing.

The music started up again and Logan prepared himself for the flip that was to come. Logan felt his feet leave the floor as he did the flip, and the pain he felt earlier returned, causing him to lose his focus and land flat on his back. The impact was so hard that it left Logan gasping for air. His friends were by his side in a matter of seconds to make sure he was okay.

"Logan, buddy talk to us," Kendall said.

Logan opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a scream. The pain was back and it was more intense than before. It felt like his stomach was on fire. Logan wrapped his arms around his midsection and cried out from the pain he was in.

"Logan, just relax okay? We're going to help you, "Kendall said.

"I can't lose the baby, Kendall. I can't ." Logan said, and tears started to form in his eyes.

"I know, buddy. Everything's going to to be okay. You won't lose the baby."

"Guys, what happened?" Kelly asked as she and Gustavo approached them.

"He's hurt," James said.

"Okay, I'll call an ambulance," Kelly pulled out her phone, but Kendall stopped her.

"No! I'll take him."

"But-"

"It's okay. I got it," Kendall said, then he turned to his friends. "Help me get him up."

James and Carlos obeyed immediately and they helped pull Logan to his feet. The brunet doubled over when another sharp cramp hit and he cried out in pain. Kendall led him as fast as he could to the car and he helped him inside, then he ran to the driver's side.

"Do you want us to go with you?" James asked.

"No, I got it. Just go home," Kendall replied, then he jumped in the car and drove off.

On their way to the doctor's office, Kendall prayed and prayed that his friend was going to be okay. The blond was kicking himself for not telling his boss about Logan. His best friend was hurt because of him.

"Logie, I'm sorry. I should have said something to Gustavo."

"No, I should have. I thought I could put it off and now look what happened. I hate myself so much right now."

"It's okay. I promise you won't lose the baby."

"I'm scared. It really hurts," Logan said, and he grimaced when another pain shot across his abdomen.

"Are you bleeding?" Kendall asked.

"No. Well, I don't know. I never checked. I don't think so."

"Well that's good, right?"

Logan nodded, but he wasn't so sure. He couldn't believe how careless he was and now he was paying for it. He could lose his child because of this. Knowing that brought tears to the brunet's eyes. He really screwed up.

Kendall reached for Logan's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly. "You're going to be okay. Don't worry."

Logan ignored those words. He was going to worry. Something was terribly wrong and he had himself to blame. The pain was getting worse and Logan had to hold back the screams. Seeing his friend in such misery made Kendall push harder on the pedal. He had to get Logan in good hands and fast.

"We're here, buddy," Kendall said and he threw the car in park, then he climbed out to get Logan.

The two boys entered the building and went straight to the front desk. "We need to see Dr. Reynolds," Kendall said.

"He's in the back. Do you have an appointment?" The secretary asked.

"No, it's an emergency." The woman nodded and went to the back to get the doctor. He appeared a few minutes later.

"Boys, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Logan's having really bad stomach pain," Kendall explained.

"Okay, follow me."

They were led into a room and the doctor shut the door, then he pulled out a new device, which Logan quickly recognized as a Fetal Doppler. Logan already knew what to do and he climbed onto the exam bed.

"Is he going to lose the baby?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know. It's hard to say. Logan, are you bleeding at all?" Dr. Reynolds asked and Logan shook his head.

"No, just some cramping. It's not so bad now."

"I still want to take a look." The doctor pressed the probe to Logan's abdomen and moved it around, but there was nothing.

Logan listened quietly, but he still couldn't hear his baby's heartbeat and he was starting to fear the worst. Kendall reached for Logan's hand and took it in his own, trying his best to comfort his friend. Tears started to roll down Logan's face, and he shut his eyes to prevent more from spilling out. Then he heard it.  _Thump_.  _Thump_.  _Thump_.

"There's the little booger," the doctor said, with a smile. "Everything sounds good."

"But it's kind of fast. Is that normal?" Kendall asked.

"It may sound really fast, but that's how a baby's heartbeat should be. It's perfectly normal."

"So I'm okay then?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but what caused these pains? Were you doing some kind of physical activity?"

"Yeah, we were rehearsing new dance moves and I hit the floor pretty hard."

"I see. From now on no more dancing okay? Just try to take it easy. This pregnancy is going to be really hard on you."

Logan nodded his head. "Okay."

"If there are any more problems or concerns feel free to give me a call," Dr. Reynolds said, then he left the room.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, my back just hurts from the fall. I guess I better come clean now, huh?" Logan said.

" I would recommend it. Let's get you home so you can rest."

Kendall helped Logan off the bed, and the two left the room and entered the lobby. Logan made sure to grab his doctor's card just in case he ever needed. He knew he would.

"Hope everything is okay," the woman behind the desk said.

"He's good and so is the baby," Kendall said with a smile.

"You're a wonderful father."

Kendall didn't know how to respond to that. It would be rude to say that he wasn't, so he just gave the woman a small smile. The two left the building quickly after that.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, on their way home.

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kendall replied.

"Was it what she said?"

"I guess it just caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say."

"You could just pretend that you're the dad and-"

"Wouldn't that be weird?" Kendall interrupted.

"No, I wouldn't mind," Logan answered.

"Let's just forget it."

Logan frowned and turned towards the window. So much for telling Kendall the truth. Logan wanted to try and tell the blond that the baby was his, but he could never get the words out. Maybe he was just better off lying to his best friend.

They arrived at the Palm Woods a few minutes later and Kendall helped Logan get through the lobby. It wasn't like the brunet needed help; he was feeling a lot better now, but he didn't mind the attention Kendall was giving him. It was nice.

Kendall opened the front door and they were greeted by Kelly and Gustavo. James and Carlos gave them an apologetic smile, making Logan roll his eyes. He knew what they did.

"So when did you guys plan on telling us about Logan?" Kelly asked.

"Uh-" Logan started, then he turned to his friend for help.

"We were going to do it when he felt ready," Kendall said.

"Guys, this is serious. You should have told us a lot sooner," Kelly said.

"I'm sorry. I was just scared and I thought I could put it off for a little while longer," Logan said.

"Well, I'm glad someone told us." Kelly glanced over at James and Carlos.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"Well, you better be!" Gustavo said. "How did this even happen!"

"He slept with Kendall," James said.

"I really didn't," Logan said, and he glared at the taller brunet.

"Who cares! Just fix this little problem or else!"

"What do you want me to do?" Logan asked.

"I don't care. Just as long as this whole baby thing goes away," Gustavo responded.

"But how will it go away if he's keeping it?" Kendall questioned.

"You're what!" Gustavo yelled, making the brunet cower in fear behind his friend.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow," Kelly said, and she led the fuming producer out of the apartment.

"Looks like they took it well," Carlos said.

"Why did you guys tell them?" Logan asked.

"What did you want us to say? They wanted to know what was going so we told them," James replied.

"I didn't want you to tell them!"

"Hey! You said we couldn't tell Lucy, Jo or Camille," James said.

"I also said not to tell anyone period!" Logan exclaimed.

"Hey," Kendall placed his hand on Logan's shoulder to calm him down. "Relax. All this yelling is going to stress you out. Just take it easy."

Logan sighed in defeat. "Sorry. I'm just moody and I still don't feel good."

"It's okay. Let's just sit down and watch TV for a while."

Logan liked the sound of that and he made his way over to the couch. James and Carlos took their favorite spot, and Carlos turned on the TV. Kendall sat down beside Logan and the brunet rested his head on the blond's shoulder. After a while, his eyelids grew heavy and he let them fall shut. James gave Kendall a look and the blond rolled his eyes. He could tell that his friends wanted him to get back together with Logan, but it wasn't that simple. It was obvious that they had moved on and in all honesty, Kendall felt happier now that he was just friends with Logan. It was better for them to be apart.


	6. Chapter 6

Kendall walked into the kitchen and he let out a yawn. He didn't know why he was up so early on his day off. He tossed and turned all last night, but sleep never came. Logan was out like a light, but Kendall wasn't that lucky. So many things were running through his mind and the more he thought about them, the more he got confused.

Jennifer was serving herself a cup of coffee and she smiled at her son. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," Kendall said, and he sat down at the bar. He noticed his mother was dressed for the gym. "Going to the gym again?"

"This is the only time I have. Will you guys be okay if I'm not back in time for breakfast?" His mother asked.

"We can manage. Before you go, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course. Is everything okay?"

"I'm just confused I guess. I don't know if I made a mistake going back to Jo," Kendall said.

"Do you love her?" Jennifer asked.

"Yes, but then there's Logan. Ever since he....I don't know. I think I miss him."

"Have you tried talking to him? He could feel the same way."

"That's true, but things are complicated. I just don't want us to keep fighting," Kendall said.

"You boys did argue a lot. Honey, if you feel like things aren't going to get better then maybe you two are better off friends," his mother said.

"Yeah. He's just going through a lot right now and I want to be there for him."

"You can. As a friend."

"Okay. Thanks, mom."

"No problem. Sweetie, is everything okay with Logan? I've noticed he's been acting really different," Jennifer said.

"He's fine. I'm sure he will tell you eventually," Kendall said. He could tell his mom didn't care for his answer.

"Okay. Let me know if he gets worse."

Kendall nodded his head, then his mom left the apartment. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't want to upset Logan. He was sure that after yesterday's incident that Logan would come clean in no time.

The blond's head snapped up and he smiled when he spotted Logan. The smart boy didn't look that good and Kendall knew the reason why. All Logan did nowadays was vomit and Kendall felt bad for him. He was hoping that his morning sickness would come to an end soon.

"You look awful," Kendall said.

"I know and I feel worse. This whole pregnancy thing is hard, " Logan said.

"What did you expect? That it would be the easiest thing in the world?"

"I just don't know how women can do it. I'm starting to wonder if it's even worth it."

"Of course it is. Just think, in a few months you will be holding your baby and all of this will be over," Kendall said.

Logan let out a sigh. "I guess. Do you think I made a mistake?"

"No."

"You didn't even hesitate."

"Did you want me to? Logan, stop over thinking this. Are you afraid because the father's not involved?" Kendall questioned.

"No, not really. I'm kind of glad that he isn't. He wouldn't help me anyway," Logan replied.

"I'm going to track this guy down and kick his ass."

"Kendall, I'm fine. You don't need to do anything."

"But I want to help," Kendall said.

"And you are. I really appreciate it," Logan said.

"Okay. Oh, by the way, my mom is starting to suspect something. I suggest you tell her soon."

Logan groaned. "I wish I didn't have to. It's going to make things complicated."

"She'll understand. Just do it soon okay. Or I will."

Logan didn't like the idea of Kendall wanting to spill his secret. It wasn't his decision to make. Logan had to do it himself, even if he really didn't want to.

"Do you want breakfast?" Kendall asked, and the brunet shook his head. "Logie, you need to eat."

"I'm just not hungry."

"But the baby needs food."

Logan let out a sigh. He wasn't feeling that hungry; his stomach wasn't exactly settled yet and the last thing he wanted to do was eat. But Kendall was right. He needed to eat for the baby. He sat down next to his friend and Kendall stood up to fetch the brunet something to eat.

"What do you feel like eating?" Kendall asked as he searched the fridge.

"Just toast," Logan replied and Kendall gave him a look.

"Really? That's it?"

"Yeah. That's the only thing that agrees with me. Can I lay on the couch?"

"Fine."

Logan made his way to the orange sofa and he plopped down on it with a content sigh. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Kendall was at his side with a plate. Logan sat up and took the plate, frowning when he noticed something wrong with his breakfast.

"I asked for toast," Logan said.

"I know. That is toast," Kendall retorted.

"It has peanut butter on it. I just wanted plain toast."

"Logie, you need to eat it for the protein. Do you want your baby to have a healthy brain like yours?"

"I guess," Logan grumbled and he picked up the piece of bread. "I don't like the smell."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just eat it."

"Can I just have something else?"

"No! Just eat it please."

"But-"

"What are you guys arguing over this time?" The two boys turned their heads and spotted Katie entering the living room. Logan was hoping that she didn't hear much.

"Logan's just being stubborn," Kendall replied.

"You guys are acting weird," Katie said as she eyed them suspiciously.

"How?" Logan asked.

Kendall turned to Logan. "Can we just tell her?"

"Tell me what?"

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Just tell me," Katie said.

"Logan's pregnant," Kendall said. He could feel his friend staring daggers at him, but he didn't care.

"Wait, you guys do know that men can't get pregnant, right? Did you guys hit your head while playing hockey again?"

"Katie, I'm serious! He really is."

The brunette girl turned to Logan. "Is he really serious or is this some sort of prank?"

"No," Logan sighed sadly. "He's telling the truth. That's why I've been so sick lately."

Katie was speechless. She had heard them correctly, but the words just weren't making sense. "But how-"

"It's a long story," Kendall said.

"So you're the father then?" Katie asked.

"No!" Logan and Kendall said simultaneously.

"Okay chill. Geez, I was just asking. Who is the dad then?"

"It doesn't matter. He won't be around anyway," Logan said.

"What a jerk," Katie said. "Do you want me to find him?"

"No, guys I'm okay. I can do this by myself."

"This is really weird, but it's kind of exciting. Can I be the baby's aunt?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Wait, does mom know?" Katie asked her brother. He shook his head in response.

"She's catching on, though."

"Guys! Can we please stop talking about this?" Logan asked.

The two siblings shared a look, but they dropped it anyway. Logan picked up the plate and went back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he moody or what?" Katie said.

"Oh he's very moody, and it's only going to get worse," Kendall said.

"I wonder what mom's going to think?"

"I'm sure she won't mind. We're going to need a lot of help."

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought you weren't the dad?" Katie asked.

"I'm not, but I want to help him. He's my best friend," Kendall responded.

"And what about Jo?"

"What about her?"

"Just don't push her away."

"I won't."

Katie nodded her head, then she went into the kitchen to get herself something to eat. Kendall went back into the bedroom and he quietly closed the door behind him.

"You're mad at me, huh?" He asked, and he didn't get a reply. "I'd take that as a yes."

"Why did you have to tell her? I was going to do it," Logan said.

"Really? When? After the baby was born?"

"No, when I was ready. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around this."

"Logan, they need to know. I'm glad I told her. Look, did she get mad or think you were weird?" Kendall asked.

"No, but-"

"Then get over it. This isn't something you can hide forever."

"Fine, but I'm telling your mom by myself. I don't need your help," Logan said.

"You're moody, I get it, but I still want to help. We're best friends," Kendall said.

"Okay."

"I'm gonna go see Jo. Call me if you need anything."

Logan nodded his head and the blond left the room. Logan grabbed the pillow from his bed and threw it at the closed door. It's not like he hated Jo, but it was hard for him to like her. It was her fault that his relationship with Kendall was over. She just couldn't keep her hands off of something that wasn't hers. Logan blamed his hormones, but deep down he knew that wasn't it. He really just couldn't stand her. The brunet boy let out a sigh and fell back on his bed, and he let his eyes close.

Kendall strolled through the park, whistling a cheerful tune to himself. He couldn't wait to meet up with his girlfriend and spend some quality time alone with her. As much as he loved being around his friends, sometimes he just wanted to be with his significant other. He loved Jo and he didn't understand why he was so confused about their relationship lately. He figured it was because he was spending so much time with Logan, but that didn't mean he was going to stop. He loved his best friend, too.

Jo smiled and waved when she spotted her boyfriend and she stood up from the picnic table that she had saved for them. Kendall pulled her closer and crashed their lips together. The sudden action took the blonde girl by surprise. She wasn't used to Kendall being this way.

"What was that?" she asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I just missed you so much."

"Me, too. You've been hanging out with the guys a lot."

"They're my friends."

"No, I know and I don't mind that. I just missed us," Jo said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Logan's just been really sick and I'm trying to take care of him," Kendall said.

"Is he feeling better?"

"I guess, but you know how bad morning sickness is." the words slipped out and Kendall's eyes widened. He was hoping that Jo didn't hear him, but the look on her face told him otherwise.

"What?" She asked.

"Uh what I mean is-"

"Kendall, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Jo, everything is fine," Kendall replied.

"I know when you're lying. Just tell me what's going on," Jo said.

"I can't. Logan-"

Jo rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "Jo, wait! Please!" Kendall begged her, but she ignored him and walked away. Kendall let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He wished he could have told her the truth, but he was trying to respect Logan's wishes. It wasn't easy.

There was no point in staying the park, so Kendall made his way home, a sad look plastered on his face. He knew she wouldn't want to talk to him now, but after a while, she would be calm enough to work things out.

Kendall burst into the bedroom, startling the sleeping brunet. "Sorry," he muttered.

"What's going on?" Logan asked, as he sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"I told Jo that-"

"You told her! Why would you do that?"

"I told her you were sick and I said something about morning sickness," Kendall said.

"That's still worse! Now I wish I never told anyone," Logan said.

"Including me?"

"Yes, including you! I can't trust anyone!"

"Yes, you can."

"Obviously not. All you've done is blab to everyone!" Logan exclaimed angrily.

"I'm just trying to help!" Kendall yelled.

"Well don't!"

Kendall sighed. "Logie, can we please stop arguing?"

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized. "I'm just cranky and tired."

"I get it. I'm sorry for telling everyone. I was just trying to make it easier for you."

"I can do it. I'm just trying to figure out how. I still have to tell your mom, my mom, Camille. I'm just scared."

"I know, but don't worry. They're going to be happy for you," Kendall said.

"Yeah, so how did Jo react?" Logan asked.

"She's pretty mad." The sad look was still on Kendall's face, and Logan patted the spot next to him. The blond collapsed beside his friend and let out a sigh. "I'm a bad boyfriend. Why did you date me?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "I don't know. You're cute, funny, caring. The list goes on."

"Then why can't Jo see that? I thought I was being good to her and then this."

"I guess you can tell her. I just don't want her to think you're the dad. Everyone's been thinking that lately."

"I would be a pretty good dad, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, the best," Logan replied.

Kendall smiled and he propped himself up on his elbow and he turned to face his friend. His green eyes landed on Logan's stomach and his hand slowly reached out.

"Can I?" Logan nodded and Kendall placed his hand over the brunet's stomach. " I can't wait to feel it move," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "But that means I'm going to get fat."

"No. You're going to look really cute pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I sort of used to envision us with kids. If I would have known that you could get pregnant ..." Kendall trailed off.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. Forget about it."

"Do you still think about us?"

"All the time, but Jo-"

"I know. I was just curious."

It was silent between them now, not one of them knowing what to say at this point. Every time they brought up the past, it made things awkward and it had different thoughts running through their heads. The idea of them getting back together was still a possibility, and the two boys always silently considered it, but they knew they couldn't. That ship already sailed.

"I wonder who the baby is going to look like," Kendall said.

"Hopefully me," Logan said,"I don't want him or her to resemble the dad."

"Why? Is he that much of a douche-bag?"

"No, I just don't want to think about him."

"I'm sorry that you're doing this on your own," Kendall said.

"I thought you were helping me?" Logan questioned.

"No, I am. But I mean the dad's not involved so it's different. I guess I could be a father figure, but-"

"Nah. I don't want to be the reason why you and Jo breakup."

"So I can tell her?" Kendall asked.

Logan let out a sigh and he nodded his head. "Yeah, just let me go with you."

"Deal. Come one." Kendall went to get up, but Logan pulled him back.

"Can you just lie here with me for a sec?"

Kendall nodded and returned to his previous spot. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boys' frame and pulled Logan close. Logan missed this and he wanted to stay like this forever, but that wasn't reality. Kendall wasn't his anymore.

The two stayed wrapped up in each other embrace for a while, and Logan was the first to break the contact. As much as he loved being this close to his best friend, they had other things to do. They reached Jo's apartment and Kendall knocked, but she never answered. He tried again and still nothing.

"Maybe she's down at the pool?" Logan said.

"I hope," Kendall said, and he led the way. Sure enough, she was sitting by the fire pit and Kendall could tell that she was still upset. He hated seeing her that way. "Hey," he said, as he sat down beside her.

"Hey," She said, coolly.

"Listen, about earlier. I'm so sorry for lying to you."

"I figured you were. You're still with Logan, right?"

"No," Logan said and Jo's head quickly snapped up. She wasn't expecting to see him. "It's something else," The brunet said.

"Then what is it? Is it that bad that you guys have to lie to me?" Jo questioned.

"No, but it's a little weird I guess. Just don't freak out okay?" Kendall said, and his girlfriend nodded her head. "Logan's pregnant."

"What? But that's not-"

"Possible. Yeah, yeah I know. But it's true," Logan said.

"How?"

"We don't know," Kendall answered. "I wanted to tell you sooner, but I didn't know how."

"I actually made him promise not to tell you. I haven't even told Camille yet and I would appreciate it if you didn't either," Logan said.

Jo nodded her head in understanding. "Wait, are you the father?" she asked and the blond boy shook his head.

"Why is everyone saying that!" Logan exclaimed.

"Because you guys were together," Jo said.

"But we're not now," Kendall said. "I'm trying to help him though, okay?"

"I get it. Can I help, too?"

Logan was a little unsure about that idea, but he nodded his head when he noticed the look his friend was giving him. He wanted to tell Kendall how badly she irritated him, but he would just lose his best friend and he didn't want that.

"I promise I won't tell Camille, but you better do it soon or else you'll get slapped in the face," Jo said.

"I know, I know." Logan was getting tired of being told when to tell people. He knew he had to do it.

"I'm sorry for keeping this from you," Kendall said.

"It's okay," Jo smiled and she pulled her boyfriend in for a kiss.

Logan shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two make out. He tried to divert his eyes somewhere else so he wouldn't have to watch, but he couldn't look away. He wanted that to be him kissing Kendall, but it was never going to be him. He was the one who screwed up. Logan finally had the strength to turn away and he left the two alone. The brunet knew it was going to be hard to accept Kendall being with Jo again, but he didn't think it was going to be this hard.

****BTR****BTR****BTR****BTR

Weeks went by and Logan's pregnancy was progressing smoothly. He was starting to take notice of the changes that his body was going through, and he wasn't happy with it. His once flat, toned stomach was now curved into a small bump. It wasn't that noticeable under his clothes, but he still knew it was there. The morning sickness was starting to subside, which Logan was thankful for, but now he was dealing with other things. He was always hungry. Normally that wouldn't be a bad thing; he was a growing teenager for crying out loud, but trying to eat as much as he wanted wasn't easy. Carlos was known for eating a lot and he made sure to take more than he needed. It annoyed Logan more than anything.

Logan's brown eyes studied himself in the mirror as his hands roamed over his new belly. The bump was small and firm, and it felt so different underneath his fingers. He wasn't used to this, but it was something that he had to live with for a while. The brunet's head snapped up when he felt another presence in the room and he spotted Kendall leaning against the door frame, a smile perched on his face.

"Having fun?" The blond asked and Logan rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to see what you were doing. You know you have to tell my mom today, right?"

Logan cursed silently to himself. He had been putting it off for a while and he thought that if he waited that Kendall would give up and stop pestering him, but that didn't happen. Logan still had to tell his mom and Camille, too and he felt bad for putting it off for so long, but he was scared.

"Yeah, I guess I forgot," he lied.

Kendall raised one of his eyebrows. "Uh huh. Sure."

"Can you leave now? I want to take a shower."

"Let me just see the bump first."

"What bump?"

"Logan, I just saw you touching it! Now let me see!"

Logan sighed in defeat and he lifted up his shirt, revealing the bump his friend wanted to see so badly. "There. Happy?" he asked.

"Aww, how cute," Kendall cooed, making his friend roll his eyes and pull his shirt down. "Logan, I'm kidding. Well, actually it is really cute. You look adorable."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. You do look adorable. Can I feel?"

Logan's shirt went up again and he flinched when Kendall's cold hands landed on his belly. Kendall let his hand wander around the warm flesh, and he smiled up at his friend. "This is so cool," he commented.

"Yeah, it's just a little weird," Logan said.

"Wait, till you get bigger."

Logan groaned at that. He was not looking forward to growing anymore, but it wasn't something that he could stop.

"We should tell my mom. Come on," Kendall said.

"Give me a sec." Kendall nodded and left the bathroom, leaving the brunet alone with his thoughts. He wasn't prepared to tell her, but he didn't have a choice. He was getting bigger and sooner or later Mrs. Knight was going to take notice. He couldn't hide this anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan fiddled nervously with his fingers as he waited for Mrs. Knight to return home. He didn't know why he was so scared to tell his guardian; she was one of the sweetest and understanding people he knew. She was never really upset with him, but this time around it was different. He was having a baby and things were definitely going to change in their household. Logan wasn't sure how she was going to react to the news. Hopefully, she would understand and be supportive.

"Hey, she's going to be fine." Kendall placed a hand on the brunet's shoulder to try and calm his friend down.

"I'm just scared. I don't want to upset her," Logan said.

"Lying to her will only upset her. Don't worry about it."

Logan nodded his head and he could feel himself starting to relax. The sound of the door opening startled the brunet and he started to panic again. Mrs. Knight walked in and set her keys down, then she spotted the two boys waiting for her and she knew they were up to something.

"Boys, what's going on?" She asked and her hands landed on her hips in a stern manner.

"Mom, we need to tell you something," Kendall said.

"I'm listening."

"Don't be mad okay?"

"What did you do this time?" Jennifer asked.

"He didn't do anything, Mama Knight. I did," Logan replied.

"You?"

Logan nodded his head and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." He squeezed his eyes shut as he waited for the yelling, but nothing came. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed the puzzled look on Mrs. Knight's face. "I said I'm-"

"Honey, I heard you. Is this another one of your jokes?" The red-haired woman asked.

"No, I swear! It's why I've been so sick. Please don't be mad."

"I'm just confused. I don't understand how you could possibly be pregnant."

"Mom, he really is! Look!" Kendall reached for the brunet's shirt and he lifted it up, exposing the small, growing bump.

"We're not lying. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner," Logan said.

"I can't believe this. I'm going to be a grandma!" Jennifer said, with a smile.

"No. Mom, it's not mine," Kendall said and his mother's expression changed.

"Oh. Well, I'm still happy for you, but you do know a baby is a big responsibility, right?"

"Yes," Logan nodded his head. "But I know I can do it."

"Okay. I guess you two have to figure out a living situation. Your room isn't very big for a crib."

"We'll figure it out," Kendall said.

"I'll help in any way I can," Jennifer said and Logan smiled at her words.

"Thanks, Mama Knight."

"No problem. Well," Jennifer said and she grabbed her keys from the counter. "I guess I'll start buying diapers. You're going to need them."

She left the apartment and Logan let out a sigh of relief. At least she was okay with it, but he still had to break the news to his mom.

"See? Not so bad," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "But I still need to let my mom know. She is going to be so disappointed."

"Logie, she's not going to care. My mom didn't judge."

"But your mom doesn't care if I get into med school or not. My mom has always pushed for me to become a doctor and now I can't. She's going to hate me."

"She's not going to hate you. I'll help you tell her okay? Everything is going to be fine," Kendall said, and his words seemed to calm down the brunet.

The two boys jumped when the front door was thrown open and Camille appeared in the doorway, an angry look on her face. Logan already knew why she was mad. Jo came up with her friend and she smiled at the two boys apologetically.

"You're pregnant!" Camille shouted.

"Camille, I was going to tell you. I-"

"Really? When?" The brunette girl moved closer and Logan backed away. She was known for tackling him.

"Camille, he's sorry," Kendall cut in and he stretched out his arm to block the girl from getting any closer.

"Oh, he'll be sorry alright."

"Camille, he was really going to tell you," Kendall tried again, but the girl continued to ignore him.

"Why did everyone else find out before me?" Camille asked.

"I was going to tell you, but I didn't know how" Logan replied.

"You should have just told me."

The tension in the room was becoming too much for the two blondes, and they quietly excused themselves to leave their friends alone. Logan didn't want Kendall to leave, but it was better if he talked to Camille alone.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't want you to be the last to know. I was just trying to figure out the best time to tell you," Logan said.

"I guess I'm just upset because I thought you would have taken me back. Jo got Kendall back, but you never even bothered to go after me. And now you're having a baby and...and I know the idea of us isn't going to happen," Camille said, sadly.

"Camille, I love you, but not that way. I could have easily gone back to you, but it wouldn't be fair to you. I didn't want to string you along."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry for getting so mad, but why did everyone else find out before me?"

"Jo wasn't even supposed to know, but Kendall insisted that we tell her. I swear I was going to tell you," Logan said.

Camille nodded in understanding. "So does this mean I can tell Lucy?"

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah, go ahead. I'm surprised James didn't tell her."

"Are you showing yet?"

"Yeah, look." Logan lifted up his shirt and Camille squealed at the sight of his baby bump.

"It's so cute! I can't wait till you get bigger and the baby moves. I hope it's a girl!" Camille said.

"I'm sure Kendall would want a boy." The word slipped out before Logan even registered what he was saying and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not supposed to know that!"

"Why? Isn't he the dad?" Camille questioned.

"Yes, but he's not supposed to know. I lied and told him that I didn't know who the father was," Logan said.

"Wait, why can't he know? It's his baby."

"But he's with Jo. He wouldn't leave her for me. He loves her and I'm nothing but his friend."

"Logan, you have to tell him! He deserves to know," Camille said.

"I know that, but I can't. I can do this without him," Logan said.

Camille sighed. "I still think you should tell him, but it's your decision."

"Camille, please don't say anything! Please!"

"But Jo's my friend and this sort of involves her."

"Please don't tell her!" Logan begged.

"Logan, I can't pick sides," Camille said.

"But telling her would mean that you're picking her over me. Just please don't say anything. No one needs to know about this."

"Okay, I promise. But you better figure out what you're doing. I don't want this to blow up."

"I can handle this," Logan said.

Camille nodded. "Please be careful, Logan."

"I will."

Camille was scared for her friend, but if he didn't want to listen to her then there was nothing she could do. She gave him a comforting hug, then she left the apartment. Logan let out a sigh and plopped down on the orange couch. He felt so stupid for revealing his secret, but he trusted Camille and he knew that she wouldn't say anything. Kendall didn't need to know the truth.

The blond boy walked in, startling his friend in the process. "Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, everything's good," Logan replied.

Kendall sat down beside his friend. "How did she take it?"

"Pretty good actually. We're on good terms."

"That's good. See? Everyone is taking the news well. No one thinks anything bad about you."

"Yeah, I guess I should tell my mom now. Maybe I can tell her you're the father so she won't be so mad. She likes you a lot," Logan said.

"That would be lying and I hate lying to your mom. She'll be fine with the truth," Kendall said.

"I guess. I'm going to go call her." Logan stood up from the couch and went into his bedroom. He picked up his phone off the nightstand and he dialed his mother's number. The other end started to ring and Logan quickly tried to come up with the words that he was going to say. The ringing came to a stop and his mother's voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hi, mom. It's me."

"Logan! Honey, hi! It's been so long since we've talked. How are you?"

"I'm good." His tone wasn't very convincing and he knew his mother was going to pick up on it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Logan." Her voice was stern.

"Okay, I'm dealing with a lot right now. Please don't be mad when I say this but...I'm pregnant..."

The other end was silent and Logan knew she was trying to figure out if she had heard correctly.

"Logan, this isn't funny."

"Mom, this isn't a joke. I'm serious! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it's not possible. You know that."

"Mom, just listen to me! I'm scared and you're not helping."

"Logan, I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused."

"So am I, but I just want your support."

"I'm here for you, sweetie."

"Thanks, mom."

"Who's the father?"

Logan rolled his eyes. He knew she was going to ask that. "Um-"

"Honey, please tell me you know. You didn't sleep around did you?"

"Mom, no! It's...it's...Kendall."

"Oh thank God! At least you have a good guy that loves you and the baby."

"Yeah." Logan was suddenly wishing he told her the truth about his relationship with Kendall. "Mom, actually-"

"Honey, I have to go. I have a meeting with a client in fifteen minutes. I love you okay? Call me later."

"Okay. Bye."

Logan sighed and tossed his phone to the side. His mother seemed to be on his side which was good, but now he made the situation worse. He was starting to dig himself into a bigger hole and he wasn't sure if he was ever going to get out.

A soft knock on the door snapped the brunet out of his thoughts and he quickly sat up when the door opened. Kendall poked his head in and when he realized his friend wasn't on the phone anymore, he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah, she took it pretty well I guess."

"How did she react when you told her that you don't know who the father is?" Kendall asked.

"She was upset," Logan lied, then he continued, "but it's okay. I'm sure she'll get over it."

"Hey, now everyone knows. Feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hopefully, things get easier from here."

Kendall nodded and sat down on the bed, pulling his friend closer to him. Logan rested his head on the blond's shoulder and shut his eyes. He missed when everything was simple, but things were different now and Logan didn't know if things would ever be normal again.

* * *

 

Logan let out a small groan as he took in his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He was now twenty weeks along and hiding his belly was getting more difficult every day. It looked like he had swallowed a basketball. He hated how he looked.

"Hey." Logan turned around at the new voice and he smiled when it was just Kendall.

"Hey," Logan said.

"Do you want to do something today?" Kendall asked.

"I thought you had a date with Jo?"

"Yeah, but we're kind of in a fight and she doesn't want to talk to me. I just want to be alone with my best friend for a while."

"Oh okay. What did you want to do?" Logan questioned.

Kendall shrugged. "We could go to the mall or something. You do need new clothes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"All I'm saying is you can't wear my shirts forever. You're going to outgrow those, too."

"You know, these fat comments are getting on my nerves," Logan said.

"I'm not calling you fat. Look, let's just go and maybe you can find some stuff for the baby," Kendall said.

"But I don't even know what I'm having."

"When do you find out?"

"I'm assuming at my next appointment. That's next week," Logan replied.

"Okay, well, for now, we'll look for basic stuff," Kendall said.

Logan liked the idea of spending the afternoon with his best bud. They haven't spent a lot of time together and Logan was in need of Kendall's attention. The mall wasn't very packed when they arrived and they were able to walk around without getting ambushed by screaming girls. Logan tried to keep his midsection hidden, but it wasn't easy. Kendall's t-shirt seemed to do the trick, but the brunet needed a size larger. There was always asking James for some of his clothes, but the pretty boy would never surrender any of his wardrobes.

"This would fit, right?" Kendall asked as he picked up a rather large shirt.

Logan frowned. "It's huge."

"So? No offense, Logie, but you're not getting any smaller."

"Fine! Geez, you can be a real dick sometimes."

"But you love me."

Logan quickly turned around to hide the blush that was creeping over his face. He was still very much in love with his best friend, but he couldn't let the blond boy know that. They continued with their shopping, eventually reaching a baby store. Logan was nervous about going in, but Kendall didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the brunet's hand and led him into the colorful store.

"I've never seen so much pink in my life," Logan commented as his eyes took in the new surroundings.

"I'm sure there is boy stuff around here somewhere," Kendall said, then he spotted some blue outfits and he dragged his friend to the back of the store. "This is cute," he said, picking up blue and gray onesie.

"Yes, but I still don't know what I'm having. I think I should stick to neutral colors or just wait until next week."

"Logie, you're no fun. I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

"Really? What makes you think that?"

Kendall shrugged in response. "I'm just positive. Of course, a girl would probably make my mom and sister feel better."

"Can we just go? I'm getting a little uncomfortable around here," Logan said, as he met the eyes of the store associate. He hated the strange looks he got.

"You really need to get over that. Eventually, you're going to need to come back and buy stuff. Just ignore everyone else," Kendall said.

"I guess."

Kendall rolled his eyes and placed the baby item back on the clothes-rack. He understood that Logan was embarrassed, but the smart boy seriously needed to get over it. Kendall didn't care what people thought of him and he didn't get why Logan couldn't be the same way.

"Don't be mad at me," Logan said, as the two left the store and continued to walk around.

"I'm not. Just please try to ignore the looks and comments. Who cares what they think," Kendall said.

"I know. I'm trying."

"Let's just forget about it and get some ice cream. I'm sure you'd want some."

"Is that another fat comment?"

Kendall chuckled. "No, now come on."

The two boys sat down at a table in the food court and enjoyed the frozen dessert. They talked and joked around, and for a moment it was almost like old times. Logan missed this and he would give anything to have Kendall back, but the blond wasn't on the same page as him and that's what crushed Logan the most. The blond's phone went off and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket, checking the screen and then placed the phone to his ear. Logan knew it was Jo and he couldn't help but roll his eyes. The conversation didn't last long, but by the sounds of it, Logan knew that they had made up.

"Who was that?" Logan asked when Kendall got off the phone.

"Jo. She want's to see me so we can talk. Is okay if we go back early?" Kendall questioned.

Logan didn't want to go, but he nodded his head anyway. So much for spending some time with his best friend. Logan hated how Jo always got in the way of things, but there was nothing he could do about it. He could easily tell Kendall what was bothering him, but he couldn't do that. He would just lose their friendship. That was the only thing he had left and he couldn't lose that.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the two boys returned home, Kendall made his way to Jo's apartment. The blond felt bad for cutting his day with Logan short, but he had to resolve things with his girlfriend. Kendall wasn't even sure what the two were arguing about in the first place. Jo was just very upset and taking everything out on him. He didn't understand the sudden mood change, but he was going to find out.

Kendall reached his girlfriend's apartment and he knocked on the door. It took a while for her to answer, and he smiled at her when she appeared.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," her tone wasn't angry anymore. It seemed sad.

"Can we talk?" Kendall asked and Jo let him into her apartment, then she closed the door behind them. "Jo, I'm so sorry for whatever it is that I did," Kendall added.

"It wasn't you. I've just been thinking about what's going on and...I don't know."

"Jo, tell me. What's bothering you?"

"It's stupid."

"Tell me."

Jo let out a sigh. "It's about you and Logan. I think you're the father of his baby."

"Jo, I'm not. Trust me I would know if it was my kid," Kendall said.

"But it just makes sense. You were with him for a while and-"

"Jo, I'm not the father. I'm just trying to be there for him as a friend. I promise there is nothing going on."

"Okay, I know. I guess I'm just being stupid. It's just how I feel," Jo said.

"Don't worry okay?" Kendall assured and the blonde girl nodded.

"I just don't want to lose you."

"Jo, you're never going to lose me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Are you okay now?" Kendall asked.

Jo shrugged in response. "I guess so. I do trust you, but I'm afraid that because you're spending so much time with him that all those old feelings will come back."

"Jo, he's my friend and that's all he'll ever be. I swear I don't feel that way about him anymore."

"Okay. Sorry for being so paranoid."

"It's okay."

"Can we just forget this whole thing?" Jo asked.

"Of course," Kendall said, then he connected their lips.

Kendall left Jo's soon after that, and he couldn't stop thinking about their conversation. She was afraid that he was the father of Logan's baby, but he knew he wasn't. Logan would've said something to him, but his best friend never mentioned anything like that to him. Yet he had this feeling that the brunet boy was lying to him.

Logan sat quietly on the couch, waiting for his best friend to come back. He knew that Kendall had made up with Jo and it upset him. He wanted them to break up and Kendall come back to him, but he knew that was never going to happen. Kendall loved Jo too much.

The front door opened and Logan smiled when he saw the familiar blond, but his smile faltered when he noticed the expression on Kendall's face. Maybe they broke up after all.

"Hey, you okay?" Logan asked.

"Fine. Well actually, I want to talk to you," Kendall replied.

"About what?"

"About the baby."

Logan tried to keep calm and see exactly what his friend meant, but he was freaking out on the inside. Kendall couldn't have possibly found out. The only person that knew the truth was Camille and she promised not to tell a soul.

"What... uh.... what about the baby?" Logan asked.

Kendall sat down beside the brunet. "Look, I need you, to be honest with me. Am I the father?"

"Huh? No! No, of course not."

"Are you sure? I mean, we did sleep together."

"Kendall, I swear."

"Logan, you don't have to lie. Just tell me. I won't get mad," the blond said.

Logan liked the sound of that, but he still didn't want Kendall to know. Sure the blond wouldn't be mad, but he wouldn't leave Jo for him, either.

"I'm not lying," Logan said.

Kendall eyed his friend for a minute, then he nodded his head. "Okay. Jo was just curious."

"Wait, she thinks it's your baby?"

"Yeah, pretty crazy, huh? Thanks for being honest."

"Kendall? If you were the father, what would happen?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I would be happy, but I'm not really ready for kids and I don't know how it would be for us. We were struggling with a relationship and I'm happy with Jo."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Just wondering," Logan replied, then he stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit."

"You okay, Logie?"

"Yeah, just fine."

Logan turned away from his friend and went to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Now that he was behind closed doors, he let the tears fall. He had a feeling that Kendall would never take him back but actually hearing the blond say it hurt far worse than Logan thought. He wanted to tell Kendall that the baby was his, but why should he? He doesn't care; all he wants is Jo. Logan wasn't going to tell him. Ever.

* * *

 

Logan sat quietly in the small waiting room, waiting for his name to be called. Today would be the day that he found out the gender of his baby, but yet the brunet couldn't bring himself to be excited. He couldn't stop thinking about Kendall and what his friend had told him. The words played over and over again in his head. He wanted Kendall back more than anything, but it was obvious that the blond didn't feel the same way about him anymore. Logan wasn't sure if he should even try to win him back.

Logan felt lonely as he looked around the small space. Kendall had offered to come with him, but he wanted to be alone. It would have been too hard to have Kendall around. Logan did his best to act normal around his best friend, but some days he felt like he was making it obvious that he was upset. Kendall never confronted him on it, but the blond wasn't stupid and Logan knew he was going to figure out what was going on.

His name was finally called to the back and Logan was led into one of the empty rooms. He sat quietly on the bed as he waited for his doctor to come in and he fiddled around with his fingers. Logan didn't even want to be here; he just wasn't in the mood to do anything. His head snapped up when his doctor came in and he forced himself to smile.

"Hello, Logan," Dr. Reynolds greeted and he sat down on the black stool in the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess," Logan replied.

The doctor frowned. "That's not good. What's bothering you?"

"I'm just tired I guess."

"Understandable. I bet finding out the sex of the baby will brighten your mood."

Logan nodded, but he highly doubted it. The brunet laid back on the exam bed and he lifted up his shirt, grimacing at the sight of his excessively large middle. The cold gel was applied to his abdomen and then the doctor pressed the transducer to his belly. The screen lit up with the image of his baby and a small smile spread across his face. The doctor moved the wand around for a bit to find a good picture, then he stopped.

"It's a boy," Dr. Reynolds said.

"Wait, it's a boy?" Logan asked as he studied the screen.

"Yep and he's very healthy. Have you felt him move yet?"

"Not yet."

"You will, though. Well, everything is looking good and as far as being so tired, just try to rest as much as you can. I know this is difficult but you're almost there," The doctor said.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head and he sat up from the table to clean the gel off his stomach.

The doctor handed him new copies of pictures, then Logan was free to go. The brunet sat quietly in the car, looking at the pictures. He couldn't believe that he was having a little boy and he started to feel excited about it. He would have a mini him unless his son resembled Kendall more. Logan sure hoped not.

Logan returned home and he felt relieved when he noticed that he had the apartment to himself. He set the car keys down on the counter, then he went to his room and collapsed on the bed. The sound of the front door filled his ears and he let out a groan. The bedroom door was next to open and Kendall walked in.

"Back already?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah. I have new pictures."

"Let me see!" Kendall sat down beside his friend and took the envelope. "Do you know what you're having?"

"It's a boy."

"Really! Yes!"

"Why are you so excited?" Logan questioned.

"I just really wanted you to have a boy. Is that so bad?" Kendall replied.

"No, I'm really happy too."

"I get to teach him hockey and of course singing," Kendall said, happily.

"Fine, but I don't think Jo will like you teaching him all this stuff."

"She'll be fine. Please stop worrying about her."

"I'm not. She's just....never mind. Anyway, I guess now we can do some real baby shopping," Logan said.

"I thought you were afraid to go in there?"

"I'll get over it."

"You also need to pick out a name," Kendall said.

Logan let out a sigh. "Yeah, there is so much to do still and I feel like I'm running out of time."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you with whatever you need okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on," Kendall stood up from the bed and reached for his friend's hand. "We should get a head start on some baby shopping."

* * *

 

Logan flipped through the new book he bought but sighed when he still couldn't find a good name for his son. He still had enough time to figure one out, but now that he knew the gender, he wanted to have a name picked out right away. The brunet tossed the book to the side and switched on the TV, but nothing caught his interest. He looked up when he heard someone enter the room and he smiled when he realized it was Kendall.

"Where you off to?" Logan asked.

"To see Jo. I promised her a movie date," Kendall replied.

"Oh, sounds fun."

"Yeah, what are you going to do?"

The brunet shrugged. "I guess just relax. James and Carlos went out and I have no idea where Katie or your mom is. I don't mind, though."

"If you want I can just cancel and we can watch a movie or something. I'm sure Jo won't mind," Kendall said.

"No, don't do that. I don't want her to get upset with you."

"Logie, it's fine. Besides, when do we ever really spend any time together?"

"True. Okay, but only if she's fine with it," Logan said.

Kendall pulled out his phone and Logan watched quietly as he called Jo. The conversation seemed to be going well and Logan figured she didn't mind if Kendall stayed in with him. That surprised the brunet since Jo had been acting weird, but he decided not to question it.

"She took that well, huh?" Logan asked.

"Yep. I told you," Kendall replied.

"Now what?"

"Now we watch a movie. You pick one and I'll get the snacks."

Logan settled for a horror movie and he popped it into the DVD player. Kendall returned to the couch with popcorn and soda, and he set them down on the coffee table. Logan curled up beside his friend and he a small smile appeared on his face when the blond pulled him closer. Logan loved being this close and for a moment it felt like they were together again and that everything was normal.

Logan quickly pulled away when he felt his son move and his hands flew to his belly. Another kick was felt and the brunet gasped in surprise. His son was moving.

"Kendall, feel!" He grabbed his friend's hand and placed it over his stomach and the blond's green eyes lit up.

"Whoa! He just kicked my hand!" Kendall said excitedly.

"It feels so weird, but amazing at the same time."

"This is so cool. See? I told you it would be exciting."

Logan nodded. "Yeah, you were right."

"Thanks for letting me feel," Kendall said.

"No, problem."

Their faces were just inches from each other and Logan's breath caught in his throat. He wanted so badly to just kiss Kendall's soft lips, but he didn't want to make things awkward. He started to wonder what would happen if he did kiss him and he found himself starting to lean in.

Their lips met and neither one of them pulled away. Logan started to feel braver when he felt Kendall's lips moving along with his and he tried to deepen the kiss, but Kendall quickly took control. Logan was gently pushed onto his back and Kendall climbed on top of him, their lips never disconnecting. A soft moan escaped the brunet's mouth when he felt Kendall's tongue slipped passed his lips. The kiss was heating up and Logan wanted more, but the moment came to an end when Kendall pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Logan, we can't. I'm with Jo and I can't do this to her," Kendall replied.

"It was just a kiss."

"Yeah, a kiss that never should have happened. We can't do this again. We don't work."

"Yes, we did. We were great together. Yeah, we fought, but who doesn't? Everything was fine until you broke up with me."

"I didn't want to," Kendall said.

"Yeah? Well then if you didn't want to then we would still be together. Am I right?" Logan said.

"Logan, I moved on and-"

"You're happy. Yeah, I know."

Kendall let out a sigh and he stood up from the couch. "I'll just go."

"Then go. I'm sure Jo's waiting for you."

Kendall left the apartment, slamming the door hard behind him and Logan let out a sigh. Everything was going great and now they were fighting all because he decided to kiss his best friend. Logan was suddenly regretting that kiss. He may have enjoyed it, but was it really worth it? Kendall obviously regretted the kiss and by doing that showed Logan that they were never going to be anything more than friends. Logan needed to move on, but it wasn't easy. He was still very much in love with his friend and carrying Kendall's baby was another reason that made it so hard. But if Kendall could move on, then so could he.


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall didn't understand how his relationship with Logan had taken a turn for the worst. The two never used to have any problems that they couldn't solve, but now things were different. Some days Kendall felt like he should never have ended their romantic relationship, but he just wasn't happy and he thought that everything was going to get better. He was wrong.

He stopped walking when he came to Jo's apartment and he raised his hand to knock, but he hesitated. He didn't want to run to her just because he was fighting with his best friend, but maybe being around her would lift his mood. He knocked on the door and he waited patiently for her to answer it. The door opened and Jo appeared, a puzzled look on her face.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the evening with Logan."

"I was, but things didn't work out. We're in a fight."

"Oh, what happened?" Jo asked.

"It's a long story," Kendall replied.

"Come in and we can talk about it."

Kendall followed his girlfriend into the apartment and they sat down on the couch. Jo turned the TV off then she turned to face her boyfriend.

"Okay, so what happened?"

"He's just being cranky and I didn't want to deal with it." Kendall knew he should have told her the real reason, but he knew she would flip if she found out that he had kissed Logan.

"Oh. Well, it sucks that you guys are fighting, but at least you can spend time with me," Jo said.

"That's true. Is it too late to go to a movie?" Kendall asked.

"No, but how about we just stay here and do something else?"

Kendall could tell by the tone in her voice what she was hinting at, and a smirk appeared on his face. Their lips connected and the kiss started to heat up, but Kendall pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, I'm just not feeling it. I'm sorry," Kendall replied.

"It's okay."

Kendall could tell that she was upset, but he couldn't stop thinking about Logan and the kiss they shared. He loved Jo, he really did, but the kiss with his best friend opened a new can of worms and brought all of the old feelings he felt back up to the surface. The blond was definitely confused.

"Is Logan still on your mind?" Jo asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah, he's my best friend and I hate arguing with him. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Why don't you go make up with him and we'll hang out another time."

"You sure? If you're not comfortable with me being around him then-"

"Kendall, he's your friend and I would never keep you away from him. Just go."

"Thanks, Jo. You're the best."

Jo smiled. "I know."

Kendall pecked his girlfriend on the cheek, then he left her apartment. The blond wasn't sure if his best bud was in the mood to make up, but they couldn't keep this up. Kendall returned back to 2J and Logan looked up from the book in his hand. The brunet quickly turned away and acted like Kendall wasn't even in the room.

"Logan, knock it off. We need to talk."

"I thought you were with Jo."

"She let me come back here to work things out with you," Kendall said.

"Wow, I'm shocked. Usually, she has you on a leash," Logan said.

"I'm gonna ignore that. Look, we can't keep fighting. We did this when we were together and I thought being friends again would make it stop."

"I didn't mean to kiss you. I'm sorry I haven't had enough time to heal okay? You ran off with Jo the minute you were free. I didn't do that."

"You slept with some stranger."

"So?"

"That hurt me, too and I see your point. It was shitty to run back to her and I'm sorry," Kendall apologized.

"I forgive you and yeah you're right about the whole fighting thing. Sorry for being such a dick, " Logan said.

"You're just super cranky. Friends?"

"Friends."

Kendall smiled and sat down next to the brunet, earning a confused look from his friend. "What?" He asked.

"You're not going back with Jo?" Logan asked.

"No, we're spending the night together. So put the book away and we can watch a movie."

Logan nodded and put the book on the coffee table, then he grabbed the remote to turn the movie on. Kendall wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Logan was glad that they had made up and he was hoping the fighting stopped for good.

* * *

 

Logan tried to pay attention to what Mrs. Knight was telling him, but he couldn't focus. The last thing he heard was something about a baby shower, and that's when he started to lose interest. He didn't want a baby shower; it was too girly and he needed to maintain his masculinity. Mama Knight seemed excited about the idea, but Logan had to pass.

"Mama Knight, I don't need one."

"Of course you do, honey. Every woman gets one."

James and Carlos snickered, earning a glare from Logan. He let out a sigh. "But I'm not a girl, " he said.

"That's not the point. You deserve one," Mrs. Knight said.

"Not really," Logan said and the red-haired woman frowned.

"This could be the only baby shower I ever throw. I doubt my children will give me grand-kids."

"Mama Knight, it's too weird for me."

"Logie, she's right. It may be a little girly, but at least you get things for the baby," Kendall said.

"I guess so but-"

"Logan, if you don't want to then I understand," Jennifer said.

The brunet could tell that he hurt the older woman's feelings and he let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, you can do it, " he said.

"Oh thank you! This is going to be so much fun!"

Logan didn't think so, but it was too late to back out. A baby shower still didn't sit well with him, but the look on his guardian's face made him suck it up.

"Did I make a mistake?" Logan asked.

"Nah, it'll be fine," Kendall replied.

"I hope so."

"So, Logan," Carlos said. "What does the baby want for his party?"

"I don't know. Bottles?"

Carlos and James shared a look. "Nah!" They both said.

"Okay, then what did you two have in mind?" Logan asked.

"Well, we were thinking that this kid deserves his very own hockey stick," James said.

"Eh."

"Eh! He has to be a hockey player, Logan!" Carlos cried.

"He will be, but not until he's older," the brunet said.

"We were little when we first played," James said.

"Yeah, and what happened? A lot of cuts and bruises."

"Logie, they're right. He needs to learn. We all turned out fine," Kendall said.

"Did you forget about Carlos?"

"True, but that's not the point. Just let us teach him hockey and you can be his brainy dad."

"Fine, but if he gets hurt it's your fault," Logan said.

"And I get to teach him how to pick up girls. Sorry, Logan, but you fail in that department," James said and the shorter brunet rolled his eyes.

"I'm done with this conversation."

"Let's go plan your shower," Kendall said and he grabbed his friend's hand, leading him out of the apartment.

"Thanks for that," Logan said when they were safe in the elevator. "They were driving me crazy."

"No problem. We really are going to plan your shower, though."

"Really? I thought it was just an excuse to get away."

"Nope. We're going to find Camille because she's probably gonna want to help," Kendall said.

"True, but please don't make it too girly. I'm still a guy you know," Logan said.

Kendall let out a chuckle. "It's gonna be fun. Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Ha ha very funny."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, signaling that they had arrived at the first floor. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and he led him out to the pool where Camille was sitting with Jo. The two girls stopped chatting and looked up at the approaching boys.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Camille asked.

"We were wondering if you wanted to help plan Logan's baby shower," Kendall replied.

The brunette girl squealed in response. "Yes! The theme is baby jungle animals."

"Uh we'll work on that," Logan said.

"Fine. This is going to be so much fun!"

"Okay, I will leave you two alone while Jo and I go get a smoothie," Kendall said, and Logan did his best not to make a face.

The two blondes disappeared and Logan let out a sad sigh. "What's with the sad face?" Camille asked.

"I don't know," Logan said, and he took the empty chair beside her. "We don't really hang out anymore."

"Oh. Did you tell him about the baby?"

"Camille, I have bigger problems right now."

"Hanging out with your best friend isn't a problem. You need to tell him the truth," Camille said.

"I'm working on it," Logan lied.

"Liar. You really need to tell him or else it's going to make things worse."

"Things are already pretty bad. He doesn't need to know."

"So you're going to lie to your son, too?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, he doesn't need to know that Kendall is his dad. It's fine," Logan replied.

"It is not fine."

"Camille, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Logan, just tell him."

"Why? So he can be angry with me and I never see him again? It's better this way," Logan said.

"Maybe he'll come around and be with you and the baby. Kendall is not a bad guy," Camille said.

"But I don't want him around just because I'm having his son. I want him to be around for me."

Camille let out a sad sigh. She didn't know what to say to make her friend happy. She could say that Kendall was going to come back, but she didn't even know if that was true.

"Forget it."

"Logan, please tell him. I'm sure you don't want to lose a friend either."

"Fine. When is a good time?" Logan asked.

"Uh six months ago!" Camille answered.

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know I screwed up. Geez."

"No, you screwed up big time!"

"I'll tell him later."

"Later as in when he comes back or five years from now?" Camille asked.

"You're starting to annoy me," Logan said.

"Just do it."

"Fine! When he comes back tell him I want to talk to him. I'll be upstairs."

"Finally!"

Logan rolled his eyes again and stood up from the chair, then he made his way back to the apartment. He paced the living room as he tried to figure out what he was going to say. He still didn't want to tell the truth, but he had to do it sooner or later. Later sounded better, but he knew if he didn't do it that Camille would slap him across the face.

The sound of the front door snapped the brunet from his thoughts and he spotted Kendall walking in. Logan didn't know how he was going to explain any of this.

"Hey. Camille said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yeah, it's really important. Can you sit down for this?"

Kendall nodded and he plopped down on the couch, and he gave his friend his undivided attention. "What's up?" He asked.

"I...how do I want to say this...um..."

"Logie, spit it out."

"It's hard okay!"

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

Logan was silently screaming at himself to get the words out, but his mouth continued to remain shut. He had to do this.

"Kendall, you're..."

"Yes?"

"You're.....you're a great friend. Thanks for everything."

"Oh um okay. No problem."

"Yeah."

"So that's it?" Kendall asked and Logan nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna go back down now."

"Yeah, okay," Logan said.

"Logie, are you sure you're okay? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know and I'm fine."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

As soon as the door shut, Logan let out a groan and collapsed on the couch. He didn't know how he was ever going, to tell the truth.

* * *

 

It was the day of the shower and Logan wasn't even close to being excited about the party. He still felt that it was too girly and canceling it seemed like a good idea, but it was too late for that. The party was to start in a few hours and Logan wanted to disappear.

He sat quietly in his room, not even bothering to get ready for the day. He just wasn't in a party mood. All he could think about was Kendall and the big secret he was keeping from him. He tried multiple times to tell him the truth, but every time was always the same. He could never get the words out. He knew he had to tell him, but he didn't know how.

A soft knock on the door brought the brunet back to reality and he looked up. Kendall walked into the room and smiled at his friend. "Hey, why aren't you ready yet?" He asked.

Logan shrugged. "Not really in the mood."

"Aw come on, Logie. This is your party."

"So? I don't care."

Kendall frowned and he sat down on the edge of the twin bed. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just think this party is stupid," Logan replied.

"Why? All of your friends are coming and so is your mom."

Logan let out a groan. "I forgot! I don't know how she'll be with me."

"Logan, she'll be fine. She was fine on the phone, remember?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, true. But this thing is still stupid."

"Get over it and have some fun. Camille is on her way to decorate and don't worry it's not jungle babies or whatever she said."

"That's good to know. I still don't have a name for him." Logan glanced down at his stomach and he let out a sigh.

"Logie, you still have plenty of time," Kendall said.

"But it needs to be perfect."

"Just name him after me."

"Very funny. No thanks," Logan said.

"I'm hurt. I have a very nice name. It's better than Hortense," Kendall shot back.

"Hey! You don't call me that ever."

"Just throwing it back in your face. Look, you have plenty of time to find a name and if you need any help just let me know. But in the meantime, you need to get ready for your baby shower."

"Okay, fine. Help me up."

Kendall stood up from the bed and reached for the shorter teen's hand, and he hoisted him up off the bed. Logan still didn't feel like doing anything but lounging around in his sweatpants, but maybe the party wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

Camille arrived a few minutes later to decorate the apartment, and Logan felt relief wash over him when he noticed the decorations weren't too crazy. The decorations were simple; everything was a pretty light blue, and Logan was glad that she didn't over do it.

"Hey, it looks nice," Logan commented, as Camille started to hang up a banner.

"Thanks. Does it look straight?" She asked.

"Yeah. Hey, you're not mad right? You know, about not telling him?"

Camille sighed and stepped down the ladder. "If you don't want to tell him, then that's your busy. I'm not going to be angry."

"Camille, I swear I tried to tell him. It's just so hard."

"I know. I just hope you do it eventually."

"I will."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me I have to finish setting up," Camille said, and she walked away to continue decorating the apartment.

Logan's mood seemed to change when all of the guests arrived, and he was starting to like the idea of the party. It still made him uncomfortable because it was considered a party for an expecting woman, but he tried not to think of it that way. It was just a get together to celebrate the birth of his son.

"Hey, having a good time?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, it's not so bad," Logan replied.

"Good, glad you're having fun. Has your mom shown up yet?"

"No," Logan said with a sigh. "I don't think she's coming."

"Don't be like that. I'm sure she's just running late," Kendall said.

"I doubt it."

"Hey, relax. I'm sure she'll show up."

Logan nodded, but he wasn't so sure. He continued to mingle with his friends, and soon he was starting not to care if his mother showed up or not. If she didn't want to be supportive, then that was fine. He could do this alone.

The party came to an end and Logan was glad that the apartment was quiet again. He had more fun than he ever imagined, but having the apartment empty was more comfortable for him. His mother never did show up and that didn't surprise the brunet. He had a feeling she wouldn't.

"You okay?" Kendall asked, and Logan nodded his head. "Liar. Logie, what's wrong? Didn't you have fun?"

"I guess. I just thought she would have....forget it. I'm fine," Logan said.

Kendall let out a sigh and he walked over to the bed, and he sat down beside his friend. "Maybe she-"

"Kendall, just forget it. She doesn't care."

"She does care. She loves you, Logan. No matter what."

"I find that hard to believe. If she did then she would have shown up, right?" Logan asked.

"She will come. I promise," Kendall replied.

"I don't think so."

A knock on the door caught the two boys attention, and they looked up to find Mrs. Knight in the doorway. "Logan, your mother's here," she said.

Logan and Kendall exchanged a look, then they followed the red-haired woman out into the living room. Sure enough, Joanna was there.

"Logan, oh honey it's so great to see you!" Mrs. Mitchell rushed to her son and pulled him into her arms.

"Mom, I'm glad you came. I didn't think you were."

Joanna pulled away and gave her son a look. "Didn't think I would come? Honey, of course, I would. I just got a late flight."

"Oh, well I'm still glad you're here." Logan smiled.

"I am sorry I missed the party," Joanna said and she looked around the room," but by the looks of it, it looked fun."

"It was. I got a lot of stuff for the baby."

"I just don't know where it's going to go. Our room is kind of small," Kendall said.

"You boys can always get your own apartment, " Mrs. Mitchell said.

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

"Mom! Why don't we sit down and catch up," Logan said, and he led his mother over to the orange couch.

Kendall sent his friends a look, and James and Carlos just shrugged. Something was going on. Kendall walked over to the couch and he sat down beside the brunet. Something just didn't seem right with Logan, but he didn't know what.

"So do you have a name picked out yet?" Joanna asked.

"Not yet. It's kind of hard," Logan replied.

"There's always Hortense."

"I don't think so."

"It will come to you. There is plenty of time."

"That's what I told him," Kendall said.

"Oh, Kendall that reminds me. Are you excited?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be pretty cool to have a baby around the house."

"It is, but you boys won't be getting any sleep."

"I don't mind. I promised Logan I would help in any way I can," the blond said.

"That's so sweet. You're not like other guys. You're staying by my son's side to help raise your son."

"My what?"

"Mom! Can we talk about something else?" Logan jumped in.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Joanna asked.

"Let's just not talk about the baby anymore."

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It's exciting! You boys are going to be parents!"

"Mrs. Mitchell, you have it all wrong. I'm not-"

"Kendall, you'll be a wonderful dad. Don't doubt yourself."

The blond turned to his friend for answers, but Logan couldn't look at him. Kendall rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch, then he left the apartment and slammed the door as hard as he could behind him. Logan let out a sad sigh as he watched his friend go. This was not how he expected the day to end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I haven't really been on here very much....or my FF account....I decided to just upload the rest of this story and then eventually add the sequel on here. Sorry for the wait!

So many things were running through Kendall's mind. Why would Joanna think he was the father of Logan's child? It didn't make any sense to him and the way Logan was acting made him seem guilty about something. The only thing Kendall knew for sure was that he was sick of this. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

The blond didn't know where he was going, but anywhere was better than being around Logan. He didn't want to see his best friend right now. Kendall stopped walking when he found himself at the park and he collapsed on a nearby bench. He just needed to be alone for a while.

Minutes went by and Kendall was glad that no one followed him. He didn't want to see anyone right now. He was too annoyed and confused. His head snapped up when he heard someone approaching and he turned away when he realized it was Logan.

"Hey," Logan said quietly.

"Go away," Kendall said.

"Kendall, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My mom. I don't know why she said that."

"She said it for some reason. Did you tell her that the baby was mine?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan replied.

"Why?"

"Because I knew she would frown upon me if she knew I slept around."

"You should have just been honest with her."

"I know."

"Is the baby really mine?" Kendall asked.

"No," Logan said.

"Don't lie. Everyone thinks it is, so I want to know the truth."

"I am being truthful."

Kendall let out an annoyed sigh and he stood up from the bench. "Logan, tell me the truth."

"I am."

"Logan, I swear to God if you don't tell me then-"

"Then what?" Logan asked. "You won't be my friend anymore?"

"No, I-"

"We're not as close as we used to be."

"That's not true," Kendall said.

"Oh give me a break. You know it."

"I know that something is going on and you won't tell me. We're best friends and we're supposed to be able to tell each other everything."

"I did tell you everything," Logan said.

"Really? Because I don't believe you," Kendall said.

"Then don't, but I'm not lying."

"So then tell your mom the truth because I'm never going to be that baby's father."

The words stung Logan and he did his best to not show that they had affected him deeply. This was the very reason why he was keeping the truth from Kendall.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Logan said.

"Me, too. I shouldn't have stormed out like that," Kendall said.

"Are we okay now?"

"Yeah. No more fighting ever again."

Logan doubted that, but he nodded his head anyway. The two boys made their way back to the apartment, and all Logan wanted to do was be left alone, but he had to lie to his mother first.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Logan said and his mother nodded. "Kendall's not the father."

"What? But you said-"

"I lied. I don't know who the father is. It was just one night."

The look on Joanna's face showed Logan that she was extremely hurt and he felt bad for having to lie to her.

"Oh."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. I was just scared to tell you," Logan said.

"It's okay," Joanna said, then she turned to Kendall. "Sweetie, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay."

Joanna left soon after that and Logan felt horrible for what he did. He was lying to everyone and he didn't know what to do or how to stop. The hole he dug was just getting deeper and deeper. Logan never lied; he just wasn't that type of person, but now he wasn't himself. He didn't know who he was anymore.

Everything was awkward between the two friends, and Logan wasn't even sure if they were really okay. He didn't want to lose his best friend.

Logan walked quietly into their bedroom that night and he gave the blond a small smile. He received a smile in return, but that still wasn't enough reassurance. Logan walked over to his bed and he climbed under the blankets. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up from the nightmare he was in, .but this wasn't a nightmare; it was reality.

"You okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, you?" Logan replied.

"It was just a crazy day. I hope it didn't ruin your baby shower."

"It doesn't matter."

"I am sorry though."

"No, I am. I shouldn't have lied to my mom. It just started a huge mess," Logan said.

"I think she'll get over it," Kendall said.

"Hopefully."

"How's the little guy?"

"Good. Kicking right now."

"Can I feel?" Kendall asked, and Logan nodded. The blond climbed out of his bed and went over to the other side of the room. He laid his hand on the brunet's belly and smiled when he felt a small push against his hand. "That's so cool. I can't wait to meet him," Kendall said.

"Yeah, me too," Logan said.

"You know I still care about you, right?"

"Where did that come from?"

"I just want you to know that," Kendall said.

"Oh, thanks." Logan didn't know what else to say to that except for, "me too."

"I'll let you get some sleep now."

The blond went back to his bed and shut off the light, leaving the two boys in complete darkness. Logan let out a sad sigh and rolled over so that his back was facing his friend. He wanted things to get better, but he didn't know what to do. Telling the truth would only make things worse, he just knew it and that scared him. Logan let out a yawn and he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day and hopefully, it would be better.

* * *

 

"I like this one," Kendall said, pointing to a name in the book.

Logan grimaced and turned the page. The two sat comfortably on the couch, trying to figure out a name for Logan's unborn son. So far, they had no luck. The brunet was being super picky.

"This is hard," he said.

"Only because you're shooting down every name I pick."

"Kendall, no offense, but they're horrible."

"How about Zack? That's not so bad," Kendall said.

"Eh," Logan made another face and the blond rolled his eyes.

"Logan, come on! We've been through ten names already!"

"But it needs to be perfect! He gets this name for life."

"Or until he turns eighteen and he decides to change it," Kendall said.

"Not funny. Kendall, please take this seriously," Logan said.

"I am. Let's name him Hortense and be done with it."

"Nope."

The blond teen groaned and threw his head back against the couch. "Logie, come on! You're being too picky."

"I'm sorry that I want my son to have a good name," Logan said.

"Name him after me," The two teens looked up to find their two best friends enter the room, and they rolled their eyes at James.

"James, we are not naming him after you," Logan said.

"Hey! I have a nice name!"

"How about Carlitos?" Carlos asked.

"No! Carlos, that's your nickname."

"Ugh! Logie, you're being so difficult," Kendall said.

"Fine, how about," Logan said, and he flipped through the book. "Aaron?"

"No!" Kendall exclaimed, making the brunet roll his eyes.

"Then I don't know!"

"Try something with a 'K'," James said.

"I'm not naming him after Kendall."

"I didn't say after him."

"I give up." Logan tossed the book to the side and the blond reached for it.

"Okay, let me try. How about Tyler?"

"Boring. Name him something else," James said.

"Kyler!" Carlos shouted.

"What kind of name is that?" James asked.

Carlos shrugged. "You said to name him with a 'K' and I mixed it with Tyler and ta-da Kyler!"

"It's not bad," Logan said.

"You're kidding? Yet you shot my name down?" James said.

"Wait! Give me the book. " Logan snatched the book from Kendall's hand and he went through it again."what if his middle name was Alec?"

"Hmm, Kyler Alec Mitchell? Not bad," Kendall said.

"What about Kyler Alec Knight?" James joked.

"Guys, not funny. I'm not the dad."

"If you say so."

Kendall rolled his eyes at the taller brunet, then he turned back to Logan. "I like it. Are we done here?"

"Yep." Logan shut the book and he let out a yawn. "And now I can take a nap."

Kendall helped his friend up off the couch, then the brunet waddled to the bedroom. Kendall reached for the remote and he turned the TV on.

"I think it's your kid," James said.

The words caught the blond off guard and he quickly shut the TV off. "What?" He asked.

"I think it's yours."

"It's not. Logan said it was some blond guy."

"Some blond guy? That's too obvious!" James exclaimed.

Carlos gasped. "You're the blond guy."

"Am not!" Kendall cried.

"Dude, open your eyes! You were the last person to be with him. His story doesn't make sense. Logan would never sleep around."

"James, he told me that I wasn't and I believe him. I'm done with this conversation."

"Fine. We'll be down at the pool."

The two teens left, leaving Kendall alone with his thoughts. Was he really the father of his best friends baby? No, he couldn't be. He confronted Logan more than once and he always got the same answer. Logan would never lie to him. But the blond couldn't stop thinking about what his friends were saying. Maybe it was time to confront Logan one last time.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall made his way to the bedroom that he shared with Logan, and he stopped when he came to the door. He raised his hand to knock, but he hesitated. He didn't want to interrupt his friend just because of what James had told him. Logan had already clarified the issue and Kendall had no need to bug him about it again. But it was still bothering the blond. He would just bring it up another time.

The weeks seemed to roll by and Logan's due date was getting closer and closer. The brunet still didn't feel prepared for his son and he was running out of time. Everything was ready for his son. Well, almost everything. The crib still needed to be put up and Logan was starting to panic. The bedroom wasn't very big for the crib, but there was nowhere else to put it. Moving out was an option, but Logan didn't want to leave. He would have to make it work.

Logan groaned as he glanced at the paper in front of him. He sat quietly in the middle of the bedroom, trying to put the crib together himself, but was failing miserably. Mama Knight had gone grocery shopping with Katie, so asking her for help was out of the question. There was always his friends, but James and Carlos would be completely useless.

 

His head snapped up when he heard a soft knock on the door frame and he looked up to see Kendall's smiling face. It was obvious that the blond was amused.

"Need help?" He asked.

"No, I got it," Logan replied.

Kendall shook his head and walked into the room. "It doesn't seem like it."

"Kendall, I can do it."

"Logie, just let me help you. I helped my dad put Katie's crib up."

"When you were six! I doubt you remember or were much help."

"I don't really remember, but it gives me an excuse to spend time with you."

The words had Logan blushing in a matter of minutes, and he pretended to read the manual to hide his flushed face.

"Okay, let me see that," Kendall said and the piece of paper was handed to him.

"You don't understand it, do you?" Logan asked.

"Nope! Let's just figure it out without this thing."

"Maybe we should wait."

"Logie, it's fine. How hard can it be?" Kendall asked.

Logan rolled his eyes but didn't argue. Logan tried reading the instructions again, only for Kendall to ignore them. He trusted Kendall, but having him put the crib together didn't sound like a good idea anymore.

"Kendall, are you doing this right?"

"Yep," The blond said quickly, and he went back to put two parts of the crib together.

"Okay, um can I ask you something?" Logan didn't get an answer, but he figured it was okay to continue. "Are we okay?"

That caught the blond boys attention. "Yeah. Why?"

"You've been acting kind of weird. Like something is bothering you."

"I'm fine."

Logan wasn't convinced. "Kendall, tell me."

"Okay. James just said something and it got me thinking. I'm over it," Kendall said.

"What did he say?"

"That the baby is mine. I don't believe him."

"Oh."

"It's not, right?"

Logan was ready to lie again, but he knew the lying thing had to stop. This was his last chance, to be honest with Kendall.

"It is."

"What?" Kendall asked.

Logan let out a sigh. "It is yours."

"But you said-"

"I know, but I lied."

"Logan, this isn't funny. I asked you more than once and you always said that he wasn't mine, so why now?" Kendall asked.

"Because I was scared," Logan replied.

"Look, I know you still have feelings for me, but lying about the baby isn't going to bring us back together."

"What? No, I'm not lying."

"Logan, knock it off."

"Knock what off? I'm telling you the truth. I'm not making this up because I want us back together," Logan said.

"Logan, we are never going to be together. We don't work, so stop trying to make it happen," Kendall said.

"Me? What about you? All you do is constantly tease me with your comments and touches."

"I don't intend for them to be romantic. Sorry for the confusion."

"I can't believe you."

"Me? What about you? Lying about the baby is pretty low," Kendall said.

"I'm not lying! I wouldn't lie about something like this!" Logan yelled.

Kendall threw the two pieces he was working on, startling the brunet. "I'm done."

"With what? Our friendship? I didn't do anything."

"You're lying to me hoping that it would bring us back together. I'm with Jo, so just move on."

"I did. I don't know why you would think that I would want you back. It's not like you were a good boyfriend anyway."

"I don't need this. You know if I bother you so much then just leave. I don't need you here."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The door slammed shut and Logan felt hot tears running down his face. He wiped them away angrily only for more to escape from his eyes. This was all his fault. If he had only told the truth earlier than he wouldn't be fighting with his best friend. Logan had never hated himself more than he did now. He screwed up and he had only himself to blame.

He felt like running after Kendall and apologizing, but what for? Kendall's words were still ringing in his ears. He didn't want Logan around; he hated him. Logan knew he couldn't stay here anymore.

Knocking on the door caught the brunet's attention, and he quickly tried to wipe the rest of his tears away. He pushed himself up off the floor and he waddled into the living room. A part of him was hoping that it was Kendall, but he knew it wasn't the blond. He opened the door to reveal Camille's smiling face, and her smile faltered when she took in her friend's appearance.

"Logan, what's wrong!" She cried out.

"Nothing."

Camille wasn't buying any of it and she pushed her way into the apartment. "You tell me right now!"

"I did what you said and now he hates me! There happy!"

"What happened?" Camille asked again.

"I told Kendall the truth and now he wants nothing to do with me. He told me to leave," Logan replied.

"He didn't even care that it was his baby?"

"He thought I was making it up so that we could get back together."

"Logan, I'm sorry to say this but it's your own fault. You didn't tell him when you were supposed to."

"Thanks, like I need to hear this right now," Logan said.

"I'm sorry. Look, give him some time to cool down and-"

"No, I'm leaving. I don't want to be around him. I'm fine by myself."

"Logan, you're being stupid. Don't run away because you're fighting with Kendall," Camille said.

"He doesn't want me around! I don't need him around, either," Logan said.

Camille let out a sad sigh. She didn't know how to get through to her friend. Logan wasn't the type to just get up and leave everything behind, and Camille knew he wouldn't go. But he was so distraught and there was a possibility that he would disappear when they all least expected it.

"Logan, you're just upset."

"I'm more than upset, Camille. I can't deal with this anymore."

"Don't go."

"But-"

"Please?"Camille begged.

"Camille, I can't stay here. It's too hard," Logan said.

"I promise things will get better."

"Fine."

"Do you want me to talk to Kendall?" Camille asked.

"No," Logan said. "Just leave him alone."

Camille nodded. "I'll let you cool down. Call me if you want to talk more."

The brunette girl gave Logan a comforting hug, then she left him alone. Logan didn't care what Camille said, he was still going to leave. His mind was set.

* * *

 

Camille had been wrong about the two boys, and not once did they ever make an attempt to make up. Kendall ignored Logan like he didn't even exist. It hurt the brunet, but he did his best not to show how Kendall's actions were affecting him. He would be gone soon enough anyway.

Logan had a little over a month left of his pregnancy, and he couldn't wait for it to be over. It was too hard on him and he was starting to wonder if the constant discomfort was ever worth it. But feeling his son move reminded the brunet how it was worth everything. He couldn't wait to meet his son, and he knew that they would be just fine on their own.

Logan placed the last few items in his suitcase, sighing when he realized that there was no going back. He would never see his friends again, but he knew it was for the best. He was sure that the band would be just fine without him. He zipped the suitcase up and slid it under his bed.

A sharp pain ran across his midsection and he hissed from the discomfort. The pain left soon after it hit and Logan brushed it off as nothing. It was probably just false labor. He left the bedroom and entered the living room, and he noticed Mrs. Knight going out with Katie and his friends.

"We're going out for pizza. Do you want to join us?" Jennifer asked.

"No thanks," Logan replied.

The red-haired woman frowned. She knew that there was some tension going on between Logan and her son, but neither one of them ever told her what was going on. No one seemed to know and it was driving the woman crazy.

"Honey, you look like you could use a little time out. Come with us."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not feeling too good."

"Is everything okay?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Yeah, just Braxton Hicks. I'm fine," Logan replied.

"Okay. Call me if something happens."

Logan nodded and he waved as she left the apartment with Katie. James and Carlos stayed behind for a minute, and they approached their friend.

"Loges, you okay?" James asked.

"Yes, you guys go and have fun," Logan said.

"But it won't be fun without you and Kendall," Carlos said.

"Kendall's not going?"

"Nope, he's with Jo. Come on, man. Come with us," James said.

"Guys, I'm fine. Bring me back a slice," Logan said.

The two teens nodded sadly and they left the apartment to catch up with their guardian. Logan was glad that he was alone and it was the perfect time to gather his things and leave. He didn't bother to inform his mother that he would be going to Minnesota, but he figured she wouldn't mind. The two rarely saw each other anymore and she would be happy to see him.

Logan quickly grabbed his suitcase from its hiding spot and he made sure he had everything he could possibly need. The last thing he needed to do was leave a note for everyone. He found a pen and piece of paper and he started to write. He hissed in pain when another cramp hit and he dropped the pen. The brunet gripped his belly tightly while he waited for the pain to end. It finally ended and Logan noticed that it had lasted longer than the first. He continued to tell himself that it was false labor, but deep down he knew that he was wrong.

"You can't come now," he said to his belly, and his son kicked in response.

Logan let out a small groan when he felt his back tighten up and he placed both hands on the small of his back. The pain wasn't very sharp, but it was still uncomfortable. He was used to a sore back, but nothing like this. He was afraid that he was going into labor, and he prayed that his son would stay inside. Now wasn't the time for his son to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

The pain was getting worse and Logan quickly figured out that these were indeed real labor pains. He didn't understand why he was going into labor so early; he still had five weeks left until his due date and he knew that his son wasn't ready to enter the world. Logan was beyond scared.

The brunet clutched the edge of the counter tightly when he was hit with another contraction. They weren't too close yet, but it still felt like his labor was going a lot faster than he would've liked. He was starting to wish that no one had left the apartment.

The contraction ended and Logan quickly reached for his phone. He found Kendall's number, but he hesitated. Would he really come to his rescue? Logan had to take the chance. He called the number and he pressed the phone to his ear, silently begging for his friend to answer. The call went straight to voice mail and Logan slammed his phone down on the counter. Of course, Kendall would ignore him.

He decided it wasn't worth calling the blond; it wasn't like he was going to be much help anyway. The two were still in a fight and Logan was regretting everything that he had said and done. If only he had told the truth, but it was pointless to think about would he could have done.

The contractions were fifteen minutes apart now and Logan did his best to breathe through each one, but that technique didn't help him. The pain was still there and it seemed stronger than before. It was only going to get worse and Logan wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

He stopped pacing the room when the sound of the front door caught his attention, and he looked up to find Kendall entering the apartment. Relief washed over the brunet at the sight of his friend.

Kendall immediately knew something wasn't right the minute he stepped foot through the door. Logan was covered in a thin layer of sweat and his breathing was labored. Kendall had planned to come home and ignore his friend like he had been doing, but he couldn't do that now.

"You okay?" It was the first thing Kendall had said to Logan in weeks.

Logan nodded his head. "Yeah."

"Liar."

Another contraction hit and Logan gripped his stomach tightly as he cried out. Kendall was at his side in a matter of seconds, and he led the brunet over to the couch.

"Logie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I think I'm in labor," Logan replied.

"What! Why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I tried calling you, but you didn't answer."

"Sorry, I was....forget it. We need to get you to the hospital," Kendall said.

Logan shook his head. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You're in labor!"

"But it's too fast. I'm not having this baby in the car!"

"You're being stubborn. Do you at least have a bag packed?" Kendall asked, and he glanced around the room. That's when he noticed the suitcase. "Were you going somewhere?"

Logan didn't answer and he quickly looked down at his lap. "Yes," he said, quietly.

"Where?"

"Minnesota."

"You know you can't fly right?" Kendall asked.

"I know. I was going to take a bus or something," Logan said.

"Why?"

"Because you told me to leave."

"Logan, I didn't mean it. I was just mad that you were playing games," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry," Logan apologized.

"We'll talk about it later, but right now we need to get you to the hospital."

Kendall jumped up from the couch and ran towards their bedroom. Another contraction hit and Logan cried out in pain. They were getting stronger and more painful. Logan was scared that they wouldn't make it to the hospital on time. His pants suddenly felt wet and he looked down to find them soaked. His water had finally broken.

"Kendall!"

The blond didn't respond to his cries and Logan rolled his eyes in annoyance. He pushed himself off the couch and waddled to the bedroom. Kendall was throwing clothes around the room as he searched for items to take with them to the hospital. Logan leaned against the door frame, and he cried out when he was assaulted by another strong contraction. That caught the blonde's attention and his head snapped up in Logan's direction.

"Hey, go back and lie down. I'm almost done," Kendall said.

"Can you hurry? My water broke," Logan said.

"What!"

"I don't think we're going to make it to the hospital. I'm better off staying here."

"No, Logan that's not safe. I don't like that idea."

"Kendall, it's too late. I'm gonna have this baby really soon," Logan said.

"Okay, um where? The couch or the bed?" Kendall asked.

"I guess my bed. We can worry about the sheets later."

"Okay. Uh we need towels, right? And what else?"

"Sterile scissors to cut the cord, blankets and ahh this hurts." Logan gripped his belly when another contraction hit.

"You get on the bed and I'll gather what we need. Where's my mom?" Kendall asked.

"Out. I don't know when they're coming back."

"Great. We'll worry about it later. How far apart are your contractions now?"

"Ten minutes," Logan replied.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Kendall ran out of the room to gather what they needed and Logan sat down on his bed. He didn't think that he would be having the baby at home, but he didn't have a choice. The hospital was too far away and delivering the baby on the side of the road was not an option. Kendall returned a few minutes later and he laid the towels on the bed.

"You need to remove your pants, Logie." Logan blushed and Kendall rolled his eyes. "I've seen you naked before. Now come on," he said.

Logan tried to remove his pants, but he was hit by a contraction and he threw his head back as he cried out from the pain. Kendall took over and quickly removed the soaking wet pants and he tossed them in the corner of the room. Logan was blushing like crazy as Kendall checked his progress, and he didn't know why he was so embarrassed.

"I can't tell if you're ready to push or not," Kendall said.

"I don't think I am," Logan said.

"Okay," Kendall covered the brunet with a blanket. "Just rest until you feel like you need to."

Logan tried to relax and rest his body, but it wasn't easy. His body was going through something that he thought he would never have to do. He was exhausted and sleep sounded amazing at the moment, but the painful labor pains were preventing him from getting comfortable.

"I can't sleep. I just want him out already."

"I know. You'll get to meet him soon."

"Kendall, I'm scared," Logan admitted.

"Don't be. Everything is going to be fine. I'm here for you," Kendall said.

"I'm sorry for being such a jerk. It's all my fault that we're fighting."

"No, I'm a part of it too. I shouldn't have said all those mean things. I never want you to leave."

"No more fighting anymore. Promise?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded. "Promise."

Logan groaned and reached for Kendall's hand when his body was wracked by another contraction. The pain was getting worse and Logan wasn't sure if he could deal with the intensity. He was terrified that something would go wrong.

"Breathe, Logie. Just breathe."

"It hurts!"

"I know. Just don't tense up," Kendall said, and he rubbed his friends hand soothingly.

Logan screamed when he was hit with another sharp cramp and he squeezed Kendall's hand tightly. He was shocked that the contractions were so close together and he knew his son would be here very soon. The contraction ended and Logan was able to rest and catch his breath again.

"That one was strong, huh?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah," Logan nodded his head. "They're really close."

"Just breathe and relax. Almost there."

The next contraction came sooner than Logan would've liked and he let out an agonizing scream. A huge amount of pressure seemed to build up and Logan knew exactly what that feeling was. His eyes widened and he gripped Kendall's hand tighter.

"I need to push."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, there's a lot of pressure.I need to push now," Logan said.

"Okay." Kendall went back between Logan's legs and he removed the blanket that was covering his lower half. "I don't see anything."

Logan groaned when he felt the need to bear down and he tried to fight it but failed miserably. He took a deep breath and started to push along with the next contraction. He remembered that he had to hold it for a certain amount of time, but he couldn't do it.

"Logie, you were so close. I started to see his head," Kendall said.

"I can't. I can't do this," Logan said, and tears started to well up in his eyes.

He couldn't get through the pain that he was feeling now. He tried to breathe and not tense up, but he couldn't. All he could think about was the excruciating pain he was in and all he wanted was for it to end. Another contraction hit and Logan started to push again, screaming when he felt a burning sensation. Kendall encouraged him to push harder, and Logan forced himself.

"I see his head! Logan, keep going!" Kendall cried.

Logan screamed as he pushed again and he could feel his son moving down lower. The head came out two pushes later and Logan tried to gather his strength to birth the rest of his son. He was tired and in pain and he just wanted to sleep, but he wasn't done yet. He was so close.

"I need to push again," Logan said when he felt the familiar feeling building again.

"Okay. Push as hard as you can. You can do it," Kendall encouraged.

Logan bore down again as hard as he could and he felt the baby's shoulder slip free. The pain was intense and the brunet felt like he was on fire. Never in his lifetime had he experienced any kind of pain like the kind he was feeling now. Another contraction hit and he pushed with all his might, feeling his son move down lower. He was almost here.

A loud scream ripped through Logan's throat as he pushed one last time, and he gasped when he felt his son slide from his body. Logan's head fell back against the pillow and he tried to get his breathing back to normal. It was finally over.

"Logan, you did it. He's here," Kendall said, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

The brunet looked up weakly and smiled at the sight of his son. The baby wailed loudly to announce his arrival and Kendall cleaned him up. Once Kyler was clean and swaddled in a blanket, he was placed in his father's arms.

"He's so tiny," Logan said, as he looked over his son. "I hope he's okay."

"I'll call the ambulance. He is a little small," Kendall said.

"Thank you. You didn't have to help me."

"Of course I did. You're my best friend and I care about you. I care about both of you."

Logan nodded and he looked down at the small bundle in his arms. He could make out some of his own features, but it was obvious who his son resembled the most. He was sure Kendall could see it too.

"He kind of looks like-"

"You."

Kendall slowly nodded his head. He couldn't believe that all along it was his baby. Logan had tried to tell him and he blew him off. He felt horrible for not listening. Kendall was scared and shocked all at the same time. He didn't know the first thing about being a dad. And then there was Jo.

"I tried to tell you. I wish I told you sooner," Logan said.

"It's okay. I don't know what to say except I'm scared," Kendall said.

"Me, too."

"I'll uh call the ambulance."

Kendall left the room and Logan let out a sigh. He knew that it was going to be difficult for Kendall to take in, and he was hoping that the blond would come around to the idea of being a father. Logan was on board for this and he was hoping that Kendall was too.


	13. Chapter 13

Kendall paced the floor of the living room with so many thoughts running through his mind. He was a father, and he couldn't wrap his mind around the idea. He couldn't be a dad now; he was still a kid himself and he had a future to look forward to. He had gotten attached to  Kyler, but there was still the current situation to think about.

He wasn't compatible with Logan like he thought was and he knew trying to have a relationship with him just wouldn't work. Kendall didn't want to pretend that they were happy just for the sake of their son. He was with Jo and he loved what they had together. Throwing it away wouldn't make any sense.

Kendall could hear his son's cries in the next room and he felt guilty for not being there. He needed to take a deep breath and be alone with his thoughts, but the loud cries were preventing him from focusing. He was too afraid to go in there and face his fears.

The blond couldn't take the loud wailing anymore and he ran to the front door and reached for the knob, but he froze. He couldn't just leave them because he was afraid. He had made a promise to be by their side no matter what, and he was going to keep that promise.

Kendall slowly made his way down the hall and he stopped when he reached the bedroom door. The crying had stopped and he figured Logan had calmed the infant down. He opened the door and peered inside, and that's when he noticed that Logan was no longer holding their son. His right arm was dangling off the bed and Kendall knew that something wasn't right. He rushed to his friend's side and noticed that Logan was paler than usual, and the sheets were soaked with blood. He had remembered Logan bleeding a little bit during the birth, but now it was everywhere.

Kyler was still quiet and that's when Kendall noticed the change in his appearance. His once pink complexion was now a light blue.

"Oh God! Logan, he's not breathing!" Kendall cried.

Logan didn't respond and that only made the blond panic more. He quickly grabbed his son and cuddled him in his arms. He had no idea how to perform CPR on a baby and that's why he needed Logan to wake up. He needed his brains.

"Logie, please! He's dying! Wake up!"

The brunet still said nothing and Kendall felt tears run down his face. He tried to remain calm, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't be the strong Kendall Knight that everyone knew him to be. He was losing the two most important people to him.

He some how snapped out of it and he reached for his phone. He dialed 911 and silently prayed that they would send help right away. Logan and the baby had to make it. They just had to.

* * *

 

Kendall fiddled anxiously with his fingers as he waited in the small room. As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Logan and Kyler were ripped away from him and not once had he heard any news on them. He was scared and he just needed some reassurance.

His head snapped up when he heard footsteps approaching and he spotted Jo coming towards him. He jumped out of his seat to meet her and she pulled him into a hug. That's when he lost it. The tears he was trying hold back poured from his eyes as he sobbed quietly on her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay," Jo said, as she rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm scared," Kendall admitted.

"What happened?"

Kendall pulled away from her and wiped his eyes, then he sat back down. Jo took the seat beside him and she reached for his hand.

"Logan had the baby and they're not doing so well."

"What did the doctor say?" Jo asked.

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to him yet. I'm so scared," Kendall said.

"Hey, they're going to be okay. I promise."

Kendall wanted to believe her, but he couldn't get the terrifying image of Logan out of his head. There was so much blood and he didn't know how his friend was going to survive this. But they both had to make it.

"You were right by the way. He is my son."

"Oh." Jo didn't know what else to say. She had always figured that Kendall was the father, but she didn't want it to be true.

"It's just weird. I find out I'm a dad and already I'm losing him. It's not fair," Kendall said.

"They'll be okay. Does this mean that you two are going to work it out?"

"Jo, I'm not going to leave you. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Kendall!" The blond looked up when he heard his name being called and he spotted his friends running towards him. Kendall jumped up from the chair and ran to meet his friends; they looked just as worried as he did.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Logan and the baby aren't doing well," Kendall replied. "Where's my mom and Katie?" He asked when he didn't see them around.

"Parking the car," James replied.

"Are they okay!" Carlos cried.

"I don't know." Kendall hated how that was the only answer he had, but he really didn't know how his child and best friend were doing. He was terrified.

"This sucks," James said, as he plopped down in an empty chair. "I wish we never left him."

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "We're bad friends, aren't we?"

"Guys, it's not your fault," Jo said, but the three boys didn't believe her. They all felt guilty.

"I just want to know if they're okay!" Kendall yelled, startling his friends. He was getting agitated.

"Just calm down and wait. I'm sure they'll let you know what's going on."

Kendall let out a sigh and he sat back down beside his girlfriend. His mom and Katie showed up a few minutes later and he explained the situation to them. His mother started to cry and he quickly pulled her into a hug to try and calm her down. Katie didn't have to cry for her brother to know that she was worried. He could see it in her eyes.

Kendall seemed to grow more impatient with each passing minute. He had been here long enough, and yet there was still no word on his friend or the baby. He just wanted to know if they were okay and if he could see them. Finally, a doctor approached the group and the three friends jumped to their feet.

"Are you the family and friends of Logan Mitchell?" The man asked, and they nodded their heads.

"I'm his guardian," Mrs. Knight said.

The doctor nodded. "He's stable. He lost a lot of blood, but he's doing okay now. He's resting right now, but you are welcome to see him."

"How's the baby?" Kendall was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know.

"He's having some difficulty breathing and he's being cared for in the NICU."

Kendall nodded his head and he could feel his eyes filling with more tears. He tried to tell himself that everything was going to be okay, but he was finding it hard to believe. At least Logan was doing well, but how was he going to break the news to him that their son was struggling?

"Guys, can I go in alone?" Kendall asked when they reached the room Logan was currently in.

"Yeah, we'll be out here," James replied, and he patted the blond on the shoulder.

Kendall opened the door to the room and his heart sank at the sight of his friend. Logan was attached to various machines and his skin was still pale. Kendall was just glad that Logan was in better hands and going to get through this. He just hoped his son could pull through, too.

He sat down beside the bed and he took his friend's hand in his own, and he rubbed it soothingly. "Logie, can you please wake up?" he asked.

Logan stirred in his sleep and his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Kendall?" he croaked.

"Hey, I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. What happened?"

"You passed out on me. I had to call for help and you guys were rushed here," Kendall replied.

"Kyler! Where is he?" Logan sat up quickly, and he regretted it when a dull pain ran through his lower half.

"Just take it easy. Your body went through a lot. Kyler is in the NICU."

"Oh no. Why?"

"He's not breathing on his own. He seemed fine, but then he couldn't breathe anymore," Kendall said.

"It's all my fault. If I didn't have him so early then-"

"Logan, this isn't your fault."

"Yeah? Then why does it feel like it, huh! If I wasn't so stressed out about you then I probably wouldn't have gone into labor so early! It is my fault, Kendall."

"It's no one's fault, so stop trying to blame yourself. He's going to be okay." Kendall said.

"I should have told you earlier," Logan said.

"Why didn't you?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's not like you were going to try and work things out with me. You're with Jo."

"Logan, we could have tried to work it out, but would it have made things better? Probably not. We just don't work as great as I thought," The blond said.

"You're not even going to try now that you know the truth?" Logan questioned.

Kendall let out a sigh. "Do you want to?"

"That's not the answer I was hoping for. Kendall, I still love you and yes we argue a lot, but so does every couple on the planet. It's not just our curse."

"I know that and I do love you, but not the way I used to."

"Oh."

"Logie, don't be mad. I-"

"You know what? You picked the wrong time to tell me this. That was the last thing I needed to hear right now. If you don't care, then just go. I'm sure if Kyler dies you won't care anyway."

"I would care!" Kendall yelled. "I love that little boy and I want him just as much as you do."

"Then what's the problem, huh! Why aren't you trying to be a family?" Logan asked.

"You want me to just dump Jo and try to be with you? It doesn't work that way, Logan. Yes, I care about you, but we're just friends."

"That has a baby together. Did you forget that?"

"Why can't you see my point! You're making this difficult," Kendall said.

"You're the one who is making this whole situation difficult. You have a son that you're just going to abandon because of her," Logan said.

"I'm not going to abandon him! But I'm not going to get your hopes up either. I don't want our relationship to be a lie."

"Then what do you suppose we do?"

"Let's talk about this another time. You need to rest and take it easy. Arguing isn't going to help," Kendall said.

Logan was silent for a moment. Kendall was right, there was no point in arguing right now. It would just make everything worse.

"What else did the doctor say?" Logan asked quietly.

"Just that they're keeping a close eye on him. I'm sure he'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah. He is a Knight after all."

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah."

"Thanks again," Logan said.

"No problem. James and Carlos want to see you. They're outside."

"Okay, let me know if you hear anything else."

Kendall nodded his head, then he left the room so the rest of the band could see the brunet. Kendall went back to the waiting room and he sat back down beside Jo. She could tell by his expression that something was bothering him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's okay," Kendall replied.

"I was thinking about it and if you still love him then-"

"Jo, I'm not leaving you. I love you and we're great together. I don't want to lose that again."

"But, Kendall you two have a baby together. It will be awkward," Jo said.

"We'll make it work. The three of us will discuss it later okay?" Kendall said, and the blonde girl nodded her head.

Kendall had to agree with her about there being some awkwardness, but they could all get passed it eventually. Kendall wanted to be around his son and be a father to him, and he knew he could still do that even if he wasn't with Logan. He still loved Logan, but he knew that sometimes that wasn't enough. Things were going to be difficult, but it was for the best.


End file.
